


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by MattexIsSexy, MattSmithIsSexy (MattexIsSexy), TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, student teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsSexy/pseuds/MattexIsSexy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsSexy/pseuds/MattSmithIsSexy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that the sort of art you prefer? The human body? Interesting.” Her words were accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a tilt of her head.  “I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Smith.”</p>
<p>Matt Smith is failing his art class and is in danger of losing his privileges of playing on the football team. Well, until his teacher Miss Alex Kingston offers to tutor him, sparking something dangerous for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have purposely left the ages out. Matt is intended to be of age in this story, but we also know that there are differences in what age that means in each country. Please note that we are in no way promoting inappropriate relationships between an adult and a child in any way.

Part 1

Alex flipped through the grade book and marked several things on its pages as she looked up at the unruly students clearly anxious to leave the class room. She glanced at the clock, 2 minutes. She had them sat there with sketch pads open while she had been catching up on grading the art history reports she'd had left over after the weekend. Sighing, she closed the book and glanced to see that the student that was currently grading, or rather not grading due to his lack of paper, wasn't sketching at all. Typical.

“Matthew, I need you to stay a moment please,” she said just as the bell rang.

Matt was staring into space, wishing he was anywhere but in a classroom. He imagined he was on the football field, about to score the winning goal. His team mates all yelled his name and threw their arms around him. He was going to be a star. He grinned to himself, fiddling with the edge of his sketch pad and imagining it was a fan's notebook. He was about to work out a cool autograph, when the bell rang and he was pulled out of his dream-state. He heard the voice of his teacher and looked over at her with a frown. Oh. He was still in art class. He gave a nod in her general direction and then packed his things away as the others left the classroom. He stood up and tucked in his chair, the whole time looking down at the floor. He was use to being told told off. He just wanted to go home.

She watched as the students filed out of the classroom, glad that it was her last class of the day. She had always thought that pursuing her art degree would have led her somewhere more glamorous than this, but it paid the bills and afforded her the ability to work on what she liked in her spare time. As he approached the desk her student, Matt Smith, clearly looked disinterested and somewhat unhappy. The artist in her felt miserable for him knowing what she was about to do, but it was her job as his teacher and the practical side knew it had to be done. She'd already left it longer than she should have.

“Mr. Smith, … Matthew. That's the third time you'd not turned in a report, you're not paying attention in class and I just can't ignore it any longer.” She held out a slip of paper to him. “I've spoken to your coach this afternoon. I'm sorry, I can't sign off on you playing football this semester, you're just not producing the work for the grade.” His coach had been furious with her, he was their best player, but that did little to dissuade her from her decision. “If you can show me in two weeks that you are willing to put the work in, make up for the things you've not been doing when assigned, I'll be willing to reevaluate my decision then.”

He looked up mid-way through her speech to understand better what she was saying. He had been expecting the same-old same-old telling off and plea for him to do better in art next time. The last thing he thought it would have influenced was the one thing he actually enjoyed. He stared at her in shock for a moment, trying to work out what he had to do to make her change her mind. "You can't take me off the team!" he protested. He didn't even know what the project was. There was no way he could have anything to do with art things. It was so dull. He wondered what she found so interesting about it. "Miss, you don't understand. I'm the top striker. It's the only thing I'm good at!" he yelled, not really taking into account the fact he could get into deeper trouble for shouting at her like that. He could see from the look in her eyes that she was feeling sorry for him and he hated it. He just wanted to live out his dream and he didn't want or need anyone's help. Maybe he didn't have a choice about that now.

The raised voice at her wasn't expected. He was usually fairly quiet and it made her wonder what else might be going on. Was it her? Was she just not a good teacher, perhaps she wasn't offering the correct sort of help to a student that didn't have a passion for the subject. She supposed he was only in the class for an easy grade, but at this level of education she expected more from her students.

“I can't - this isn't something I can just ignore.” She hesitated for a moment but ultimately it was something she knew she needed to offer even if it did cut into her time away from here. “I can offer you help in the assignments I need you to make up. The world is full of things you will hate, perhaps you can use that frustration to fuel yourself. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can offer you. A few more weeks and the chance to make it up with a little tutoring.”

Matt ran a hand through his hair and listened to her insisting she could help him. He didn't understand why she'd want to help him. He must have been a pain in the arse, better to have been ignored. He locked eyes with her, thinking of everything he hated at that second.

This. 

This because it was stopping him achieving his dreams. 

"Thank you....but I can't draw" he muttered, sounding defeated. There was no way she'd be able to help him. "So there's really no point"

She nearly snorted at that. Bless, he sounded so forlorn and she hated that. Now she was determined to help, she'd failed him already if that’s what he thought she wanted, perfect sketches and copies of things. “Is that what you think art is? Perfectly sketched bowls of fruit and imitating others emotions? You're wrong. I'm not saying that it isn't to some people, but that's not what I want from you.” No it was so much more than that. She jotted down something on a piece of paper and held it out to him. “Be there tomorrow, 1pm. Wear something you don't care about and bring a change because art and emotions are messy things. And I promise that I am going to prove you wrong. There is a point.”

Matt listened as she gave him a speech about what art really was. He didn't think it could sound anymore boring. He took the slip of paper and watched her curiously. "You gonna make me roll in a big pot of paint?" he chuckled, trying to mask his upset with a weak smile. "Maybe you could join me,” he added teasingly.

She blushed a little at his cheeky comment and shook her head at him. He was going to be more work than she knew. She stood and gathered her stack of folders ignoring the question. “Careful Mr. Smith, you'll be lucky if I don't end up sitting you down with a box of crayons and a colouring book and starting with the basics.”

Her reaction allowed him to relax a bit and snigger to himself. It was nice to know that she was just as uncomfortable as he was. The fact that she turned away to ignore him completely made him more curious about what she was actually like, as a person. "I do plenty of drawings at home but they're not in kid's books, more like guy's magazines." he smirked. "I'm sure I could manage a colour-by numbers that didn't involve some beautiful women"

She wasn't about to let him throw her off her game with his comments, or the smirk. “Is that the sort of art you prefer? The human body? Interesting.” Her words were accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a tilt of her head. “I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Smith.” And with that she picked up the rest of her things from her desk and walked out leaving him in an empty classroom listening to the sound of the click of her heels down the hall.

Matt snorted at her response. He bit his lip and watched her walk away, checking her arse out as she went. "Bye" he muttered. If she really helped him, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd love to know what you think so far. Parts 2 and 3 are written and are being edited. We hope you'll stick with us.  
> And a big thank you to our beta reader! I know we are sort of a mess lol.
> 
> Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the student!Matt teacher!Alex fic. 
> 
> Once again we would like to state: We have purposely left the ages out. Matt is intended to be of age in this story, but we also know that there are differences in what age that means in each country. Please note that we are in no way promoting inappropriate relationships between an adult and a child in any way.

Alex made a face at the setup she'd put together in what would have been a garage were it not for the fact that she'd turned it into a studio. She had intended to start with something simple, but she had mulled it over last night and had decided that the approach she had wanted to take was probably way off. He'd end up bored and angry at the world, if he wasn't already.

A quick trip to the shed in the garden produced the things she had been looking for. She unrolled a large sheet of canvas over the back fence and tacked it firmly into place. Perhaps this would do for now. Twenty minutes later, standing in an old paint splattered dress shirt and cut off denim shorts she was mixing a couple of little tubs of paints half expecting him to not show at all.

Matt arrived at the address. He was wearing some old jogging bottoms and t-shirt that was a bit too small. He hadn't realized until he left that every time he bent over it was going to rid up his back, He hoped it wouldn't be a pain because he'd probably be getting paint or whatever he was going to use over his back. He eyed the house curiously and wondered what she'd invited him for. Once he'd looked at the paper, he'd been surprised she wanted to do this away from school. On a weekend too. He knocked on the door.

The sound of his knocking broke Alex's train of thought and she dropped the stirring stick back into the little tub of paint and moved to answer the door. She opened it pleasantly surprised to see that he had indeed shown up after all. “ Hi, I wasn't sure you'd take me up on my offer.” It was half the reason she had chosen to give him her address rather than using the school. The idea of sitting waiting in case he didn't was less than appealing. She had things to do and Saturday's were typically for herself. “Come in,” she said stepping aside to let him pass through the door and then closing it behind him. “I've set us up to use the backyard, it didn't look like it was going to rain so I figured why not.” She walked back into the kitchen and hoped he'd follow her as she retrieved the freshly mixed tempura paints from by the sink.

"Say no to checking out a teacher's house? I think not" Matt grinned eagerly at her. He followed after to her, nosily looking around the house. "Do you live alone?" he asked, knowing she probably wouldn't answer honestly. He'd caught her off guard though and it was an innocent question. It was a sunny enough day that the garden looked pleasant. Football weather in fact. He rubbed his hands together, sighing. "Alright, what's the plan?"

She laughed at his apparent interest. “Terribly cluttered with junk I'm afraid” Her walls might as well have been book cases. Books lined the walls and perched on top of each shelf was a wild array of things, a glass head, a vase of feathers, glass sculptures and much more. The floors weren't much better. an accordion leaned against a case next to a stack of painted canvases leaning back. It was clean enough, but it held so many things that she was sure that he could look for days and still never notice everything there.  
Wildly colored furniture and pillows decorated the main space, but the kitchen was completely different. All bright whites but with counter tops in a brilliant blue. It was as clutter free as the others rooms were filled, a clear indication that she didn't spend much time in here.  
“I don't don't live alone actually, Sam's around here somewhere.” As she spoke a rather angry looking black cat slinked around the corner and hissed at Matt. “Speak of the devil.” She handed Matt a container of paint and lifted the others to carry them out back. “I thought we might play some football.”   
There on the ground were a series of paint trays and two balls she'd had left over from her sister's kids visits last summer. She bent to dump paint into the various trays and indicated that the red paint he held should go into the last tray. Tilting her head at the canvas that had been put up she asked,“Think you can still kick a ball if it's covered in paint? Or hit a canvas for that matter?”

Matt's face lite up as she explained to him what to do. This certainly wasn't his assignment. She was trying help him in a way he'd enjoy and he appreciated that. He studied her for a moment, wondering why she was only living with a cat. Maybe he was ignorant but to him she looked like a great catch. She had stunning hair that he didn't understand the physics of. They were crazy curls that surrounded such a pretty face. He'd noticed the previous day what a sexy arse she had and her breasts astounded him. Standing opposite him now, she was wearing a dull outfit similar to his for the purpose of getting messy. He grinned at the thought, "Playing with me then?" he asked, kicking the ball and covering it in paint. He kicked it with all his strength, creating a deep splat on the canvas. The ball rolled back down towards him, leaving a fainter shade of paint. "Well great, is that it?" He eyed the canvas. "Got more colours? we could make a Twister mat out of this" he smirked at her with a wink. Oh, that would be more fun alright.

She watched as he moved, the play of his muscles underneath his skin as his foot connected with the ball. His face as it lit up. “Thanks, but I'm not sure you can manage to paint a mat with a few kicks.” She challenged him. She really shouldn't have encourage the flirting, he's far too young and a student, but for her it was natural. “But go ahead, if that thought is what's going to fuel you, use it.”

She nodded at ground “In the trays there. I'm about as talentless with a ball as I can possibly be.” She studied him as he kicked the second ball around for a moment. She thought she would be showing him art, now she wondered if he wasn't showing her. “Do you mind horribly if I watch you? Maybe sketch you?” She can see the joy in his eyes as he looks at the ball and she can't help but want to capture that, thinking for the briefest of moments that she'd like to put that look on his face all of the time. The though sends a little flutter through her before she shoves it aside. He may be attractive but he's still a student.

Matt was distracted as he started doing keepy-ups. He really was in love with this sport and being told he couldn't play on the team meant a lot more to him than she could probably understand. "Sketch me? Why?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he stilled the ball on his knee, "I don't mind though, I guess. If you think it will help improve my grade" he shrugged teasingly. He bit his lip, wondering why she wanted to do this. What was so artistic about him kicking a ball? - in the paint sure, he got it but this... He turned his focus back to the football.

Ignoring his remark she left for a moment and then returned with a sketch pad and a pencil. Alex settled herself into the grass to watch him and wondered for a moment what the hell she had been thinking, she hated to be the one to take something he clearly loved from him. She sat there for nearly twenty minutes watching him and drawing before she spoke again.“That feeling you get when you do that, express that at the canvas. I'm changing your assignments. From you, I want you to turn the things you love, then things you want into some sort of artistic representation. I don't care what medium you use, or what your subject is. Art is not limited Matthew, it's in everything.”

He frowned slightly, taking in her words and wondering what he could do. He didn't even know how to express that in words, how was he suppose to do it with paint, a pencil or a bit of card? "Guess I'd have to be in a good mood to start with though..." he muttered.

“You're wrong you know.” She abandoned she sketch pad looked at him again, really looked. “There is no wrong emotion. If you're angry at me or at something..someone else, use that. Show me. I mean it, no limits. You don't have to confine yourself to a canvas and paint. Film something, glue things together, hell take a picture and rip it to shreds, but don't for one second think that you can't express yourself and what you actually feel.”

Matt nodded, ideas starting to cloud his mind. Any emotion, any medium. This would be fine. "How I actually feel" he repeated, giving her a cheeky grin. "Alright, I can show you that." he promised. He still didn't really know what he was saying but at least a few ideas had sprang to mind. They were all using different emotions and he was eager to show her what he could do now. Caught up in their conversation, he sat down on the grass with her with his legs spread. He started bouncing the ball in-front of him. Then he remembered the sketch. "Oh shit sorry...I wasn't suppose to move" he muttered.

She laughed as he made a face and worried about having moved, like he hadn't been doing plenty of moving with the ball all that time. “No, you can move all you like sweetie. I've got your shape down now.” She blushed a little, fairly certain that she could now draw him without the reference, his form burned into her mind. It wasn't at all how she'd pictured her afternoon.

"Oh yeah? Do I get to see?" Matt proposed teasingly. He took the opportunity to do some stretches and started doing some lunges. He missed the feeling of preparing to play a game.

Alex rolled her eyes at him. “No patience I see.” Trying to look anywhere but at the preening display she handed him the sketch pad and curled her toes into the grass.

Matt reached out and took it from her, their hands brush against each other. He smiled widely at her and looked at the drawing. "Wow, you're really good" he told her, clearly impressed. He sighed out, laying on his back on the grass and taking in the sun. "You made me look really sexy"

She hadn't. Okay she had, but it was hardly her fault. She only drew what she saw. Oh god, of course she did. She really didn't know what to say. “I only drew you, and thank you.” She admired him for several moments, his long lean body in the grass before she realised what she was doing. She suddenly felt awkward sitting here. “Can I get you anything?”

"No, I’m okay" he smiled, looking up at her and then at the sky. He sighed. "Don't artists need to relax a bit...for inspiration and all that?" he muttered. He was pretty sure that was obvious but he just wanted her to take the hint and lay down with him. He patted the grass beside him, knowing she'd probably chicken out and run inside to get him a drink or something.

She plucked the sketch pad out of his hand and shook her head. “Watching clouds are hardly my type of inspiration, but whatever works for you.” What the hell was he playing at, it seemed like he was encouraging... well something. Or perhaps she was just reading too much into it, maybe she was forcing too much on him all at once. Perhaps he really did just need a quiet minute. She turned and leaned back into the grass, her head only about a half a foot away and their bodies now forming an L on the lawn.

Matt smirked, watching her settle down on the grass. "So what IS your inspiration, what do you do to get ideas Miss?" he asked curiously and turned on his side to face her, his t-shirt rising up thanks to the slight breeze. He leaned on his elbow.

“Just exactly what I see. And call me Alex, it seems odd for you not to in my own home yeah?” She wasn't sure why she'd offer the end of that particular boundary, but it felt right at this moment. Plucking strands of grass absentmindedly she thought about her work.“I mostly paint, sketch... and I guess most of that is what I am feeling. I painted an entire series of really dark depressing things a few years ago when I divorced. There were some nude portraits before that. I don't know, I just paint and hope it's not totally shit I suppose,” she finished with a laugh. Some authority she was, she wasn't even sure what fueled her. Everything she supposed, but that wasn't true either. Men, all of the things in her life and all of the men she'd loved, hated, wanted to eviscerate. That's really what drove her most days. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and turned to look at him, blinking in the midday sunlight.

Matt's eyes widened as she suddenly revealed her art history. He wondered what was making her open up like this. Maybe it was the pleasant day or even the idea that she was helping him out. "Alex, I’m sure it's not shit" he assured. He'd already gushed about how good her drawing of him was. He actually really liked it. "So right now you're in the mood to draw me. Maybe I should be your model or something. Then you could do what you wanted with me" he told her with a dirty laugh. He raised an eyebrow suggestively. He wondered if anyone had ever drawn her. She was stunning, it had to have been done.

She flushed at the idea of doing what she'd like to him. She could push it all away as much as she liked, but it wasn't making him less appealing, less sexy. 'He's your student and twenty years your junior Alex,' she chided herself.  
“Are you trying to get out of having to create art of your own? I can draw any day of the week darling. So less about me. What is it that you are feeling right now besides cheeky Mister, what is it that you would like to be able to draw if you could? We could always work on that.” 'There, that was better. She'd turn the topic around and she would avoid thinking inappropriate things about the young man who had no idea what he was doing to her.'

Matt shrugged at her. He was just having a good time. He felt much more relaxed and happier now that they had shared this conversation. He wanted to be her friend. Well more than that really. He realised that what he really wanted was to kiss her. “Uh...nothing much really. Sorry, just cheeky." His mind was occupied with thoughts of her and questions about what she liked and what was really going on with her. Feeling daring, he rolled to her and reached a hand over to cup her face. "Maybe I could draw you?" he proposed, knowing that had been a very bold move. He wouldn't be able to draw people anyway, she'd just be a stick woman.

She leaned into his touch for a moment before she caught herself and stilled, rigid for a half a moment before she pulled away under the pretense of shaking her hair out. “Um,.. I thought you said you couldn't draw?” Flashes of sitting nude waiting to be drawn crossed her mine, remnants of her previous life before becoming a teacher, before being married and then cast aside. Unfortunately her brain hadn't quite connected to her mouth and she spoke before she could stop herself. “But sure, if you like. You can draw me if you'd give it an actual try.” Oh but it was a bad idea, allowing anything of this sort. She'd not realised how dangerous this was until he'd reached to touch her face. 'Calm down Alexandra, he's not interested anyway, you're far too old and a teacher. A teacher who has taken something from him, he's only angling for a better grade,' she told herself.

Matt was beginning to regret he'd said anything when he noticed how nervous it had made her. She couldn't look him in the eye. He bit his lip, trailing his gaze down her body. Then she said yes and he suddenly grinned at her in surprise. "I can't draw....but anyone would have to try bloody hard to capture your beauty" he told her gently. He tilted his head to the side and squinted to look at her properly in the sunlight. Now she was gonna get really embarrassed. He shouldn't be saying these things to her. "You might have to settle for a sexy stick woman" he laughed.

Oh, but it wasn't fair. She bit her lip as heat flooded her and tamped down a smile. She wished that she didn't have to stop the flirting, he was terribly good at it for a boy his age. And really he was doing a damn good job of making her feel sexier than she had in ages.

“That's sweet, and perhaps a little inappropriate.” But even to her own ears she could tell that the protest was only halfhearted. “Well the offer is still open. If you'd like to try an actual portrait for a grade then I'm willing to sit for you.”

"Inappropriate? Isn't that what makes things seem more attractive?" he winked at her, letting his own thoughts spill out of his mouth without taking a moment to think about them. He thought it would feel wrong for flirting with her and if she told him off, he'd stop. She was saying the right words but they had no feeling. He could tell she was enjoying this. He couldn’t stop now. He was having flashbacks to when he'd been sat in the classroom and watched her wearing a low-cut top, hoping he'd get to see more of her cleavage if she bent over his desk. "Maybe you need to take a few risks, feel the thrill of the danger" he whispered. His voice was turning more husky and he found himself locking eyes with her as he leaned in, as if to kiss her lips.

She was nothing if not about the thrill of risk. It had always been a large part of herself, part of what made her so vulnerable. “What do you know about risk?” She wondered if he'd always thought of her this way, because if that was the case he'd be a brilliant actor. She'd never have guessed, and certainly not invited him here if she knew that this was possibly his game plan.  
She stilled him with a hand to his chest, her breathing now heavy as he leaned over her in the grass.  
“Oh I love a good risk sweetie, but this isn't earning you a grade.” She spoke low, her voice teasing but concise. She could feel the heat radiating off of him as he hovered so close.

"Not a lot but I want to risk this..." Matt whispered. He let out a chuckle at her assumption he just wanted to improve his grade. Of course he'd been upset. That was an understatement. Football was his life, But he'd always liked her. He just hadn't been sure what the feelings meant until now that they had spent this time together. Right now, he knew he was attracted to her and the only thing he wanted to do was kiss her. "I've liked you for months. Now I want you." he hissed, moving his hands down the sides of her body. He finally built up the courage to brush his lips against her and he wasn't sure how she'd react. By the sound of her heavy breathing, he guessed he'd at least get to hear her let out a moan.

The hand she's had against his chest slackened and her breath caught. Oh, she hadn't expected that she supposed. She watched his lips move as he spoke and his hands stroked down the curve of her body. She could feel hear heart-rate increase as things slowed down and everything aside from him suddenly became nothing more than background noise.

Without permission the hand on his chest fisted the fabric of his shirt and the hand still on the grass moved to touch his arm lightly. His lips descending to her own was the last thing that seemed slow, for the moment they met her own it was as if time spend up again. She gasped, her lips parting underneath his before giving in and moaning into the kiss.

Matt felt a rush of arousal shoot through him as he heard her moan against his mouth. He was kissing his teacher, kissing Alex and it felt amazing. It was wrong but so right and good at the same time. His hands cupped her face and moved her hair out of the way as he eagerly slipped his tongue between her lips. 

It was a desperate and messy kiss. He knew she'd be able to tell he hadn't done much like that before. He hoped she wouldn't laugh at his inexperience and would offer how to show him a thing or two. He moaned at the thought as he deepened the kiss.

Feeling his tongue enter her mouth she licked and twisted it with her own, tracing his teeth and feeling the click as their teeth collided. The kiss was mess and awkward but she didn't care. It made her ache and she guided him through the motions.  
All too soon she was forced to break the kiss and reality came flooding back to her. He was her student, she was his teacher. No matter how good this felt she really shouldn't be doing this. Oh god, she was where any neighbor could possibly see. “No here, oh god.” Still gripping his shirt and her hand on his arm, she looked around glancing at the windows to the houses on each side.

As she broke away, he looked at her nervously. There was no telling how she was going to react now. He watched as she glanced around worriedly and was about to say something like 'sorry' or 'I'm rubbish, aren’t I?' When she let out a gasp. Not here? She didn't want anyone to see and then it dawned on him that if they were really gonna do this, it would have to be a massive secret. It didn't sound like she regretted it. She just wanted to go inside? "Let's go then..." he muttered hurriedly. He took hold of her hand and helped her to stand up, before walking her back inside of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still with us after this and have enjoyed the update.  
> We've split this into multiple chapters due to the length, but the next bit is written and will be posted in a day or two.  
> Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the student!Matt teacher!Alex fic.
> 
> Once again we would like to state: We have purposely left the ages out. Matt is intended to be of age in this story, but we also know that there are differences in what age that means in each country. Please note that we are in no way promoting inappropriate relationships between an adult and a child in any way.

_Previously:_

_All too soon she was forced to break the kiss and reality came flooding back to her. He was her student, she was his teacher. No matter how good this felt she really shouldn't be doing this. Oh god, she was where any neighbor could possibly see. “No here, oh god.” Still gripping his shirt and her hand on his arm, she looked around glancing at the windows to the houses on each side._

_As she broke away, he looked at her nervously. There was no telling how she was going to react now. He watched as she glanced around worriedly and was about to say something like 'sorry' or 'I'm rubbish, aren’t I?' When she let out a gasp. Not here? She didn't want anyone to see and then it dawned on him that if they were really gonna do this, it would have to be a massive secret. It didn't sound like she regretted it. She just wanted to go inside? "Let's go then..." he muttered hurriedly. He took hold of her hand and helped her to stand up, before walking her back inside of the house._

***

Once inside with the door closed, he pressed her up against the kitchen wall and pressed his lips against hers again. He hesitantly rested his hips against hers, not use to the feeling of being so close to someone. He was just copying what he'd seen on TV.

Alex stood still in a slight daze and followed along after him into the house. She really didn't have the slightest clue why she was allowing herself to do this. This was more than having a fling with someone, so much more complicated and oh god she really didn't want to care. She melted against his mouth as her back pressed into the cool wall behind her and he fitted his hips neatly over hers. She gasped and threaded her finger's through his hair, delving her tongue into his mouth again before she pulled away.  
“This is wrong,” she panted. “I could lose everything over this. Christ, I'm old enough to be your mother.” She searched for excuses, though she wasn't sure who she was trying to talk out of this.

"I don't care how old you are. I think you're beautiful" Matt muttered against her neck as he kissed her there a few times. He didn't want to admit to her that he hadn't done anything further than kissing before. He wasn't afraid though, he was excited. Plus he loved the idea of learning things from her in that department as well. His hands moved under her t-shirt and palmed her breasts through her bra. "You're enjoying this as much as me." He smiled, watching her face as he thumbed her nipples.

“Yes, but you can't possibly know what you want,” she gasped and arched into his touch wanting more. She didn't deny his accusation, enjoying it quite guiltily. Though she was also incredibly nervous as well. Asking herself once more what she had been thinking she she'd invited him here she realised it probably didn't matter anyway. He was here now and this was happening, this thing she didn't want to stop. She helplessly kissed along his jawline as she continued speaking.  
“I don't even know what I want, and we could get into so much trouble. Darling don't you see what a terrible... mmmmm,” she moaned again as his hands continued their work, “a terrible idea this is.”

Matt wasn't really listening to what she was saying. He was more focused on the feeling of her breasts under his hands. He'd managed to unhook her bra and then pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Yeah, so terrible," he muttered, taking in the sight of her standing there half-naked, his eyes were full of lust. He really wanted to try and go the whole way with her. He had a feeling it would be amazing. "I really want you, believe me" he whispered. He pulled his own t-shirt over his head and then briefly rubbed his cock through his trousers, becoming increasingly aroused.

Before she knew it he'd removed her shirt and her bra was no longer closed. She dropped her bra to the floor as she watched his shirt join hers in a puddle on the kitchen floor. “Yeah,” she was through protesting, she wanted this. She could deal with the consequences of it later. “I can see that.” Her eyes were dark she looked longingly at him palming himself and she bit her bottom lip. Oh she was going to hell, but she was going to enjoy it before she did.

She raised a hand to press against his deliciously bare chest and moved the other to trail down his body to cup him in her palm. He was hard as she flexed her hand around him and the look on his face was beautiful. “So show me.”

"Fuck" Matt moaned as her hand palmed him tightly through his shorts. He quickly fumbled with them, pulling his boxers down at the same time and then letting them fall to the ground. He wasn't thinking about anything else but the idea of being inside her. He wanted to know what it felt like to fuck her.

His hands moved to the button at the top of her cutoffs and carried on undressing her, briefly glancing up to look into her eyes. He gave her a wink, chuckling in disbelief that they were actually doing this. He felt her wetness through her knickers and let out a gasp, unable to stop himself from pulling them down and off of her legs.

“I think that can be arranged,” she moaned.  
She shivered as the rest of their clothing joined the growing pile on the floor. Hands on his hips she pulled him to her until his body was pressed against her own and pulled his head down to kiss his lips, face, and jawline before continuing to nip and suck at the side of his neck.

She rubbed her body against his, her nipples hard against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck and once more she moved her mouth to breath hotly against the shell of his ear. She traced it's shape with her tongue, willing him to touch her she wriggled against him hoping that he'd take the hint.

Matt felt himself relax as she began to kiss him all over. He was experiencing brand new sensations that he didn't realise could be so sexy. He ran his hands through her hair as she kissed his ear. Feeling her move against him, he decided to move his hand down in between her legs. He slowly moved a finger inside her, letting out a curious moan. He could imagine how good she'd feel around his cock; So tight and wet. He knew there was a spot that made women go crazy but he wasn't sure where it was so he used another finger to try and find it. He thrust his other finger in and out of her pussy, hoping he was doing it right. From the look on her face, it seemed like he was. "You feel so good" he whispered.

As his fingers thrust into her she moaned loudly. It had been far too long since someone else had done this. Her head tilted back making a thudding noise against the wall behind her. He was young and she could tell that he was hesitant, unsure but she pushed the thought aside. He was eager though she could see and feel it in his every motion.  
“Oh, so do you honey.”  
Her chest heaved with each thrust of his fingers and she trailed a hand back down his body to grasp his hard cock in her hand. She stroked him slowly, carefully watching him.

Matt moved his hands away from her, sighing out in pleasure as she stroked him. "Alex, I haven’t got anything for..uh..." he gasped, trying to form the sentence but struggling while she was turning him on so much. He wanted to be sensible but he didn't want to stop and he couldn't bring himself to care that he didn't have a condom with him.

In the next moment, he forgot he'd even asked. The desire to bury himself inside her had become too much and he had to do it right away. He pressed right up against her and then took her hand away from his cock to guide it inside her.

She groaned at the loss of contact but continued to stroke him as she fastened her mouth to his shoulder, licking the salty sun warmed skin. She was vaguely aware that he was speaking but she really was too far gone to pay him enough attention to decipher what he was saying.

As he pressed her harder into the wall she cried out in anticipation of what she knew was coming. His hands brushed hers away and she lifted her leg to his hip, guiding him into her as she tilted her hips to his. This was probably the worst places for this, pressed against a wall in her kitchen but she really didn't have the presence of mind to stop now. She hissed as he slid into her, hot and hard and filling her in a way that she hadn't been in quite some time. “Oh,” her mouth formed the word and though she perhaps meant to say more everything after that was forgotten.

Matt was in a state of bliss as soon as he felt the walls of her clinging around his cock. He began thrusting inside her at a pace that seemed to be just right for her. He thought about how sexy she looked like this, her lips parted and head tilting back with pleasure. "Okay?" he made sure, giving her a gentle kiss and watching her face for reassurance before he got too carried away. He increased the pace of his thrusts, gripping her leg and trying to go deeper inside her. It was such a new, strange feeling but it felt better than he had ever imagined.

She met each thrust with her own, gasping and crying out. She watched his face change, pleasure washing over his features. “Yes,” she nodded and melted into his lips. He was remarkably gentle, aware of her rather than what she would have expected. She'd rarely had someone mind her pleasure before their own. She deepened the kiss, teaching his tongue to tangle with hers in ways that she wasn't aware she knew. They swallowed each others sounds, dueling and thrusting against each other. She was sure if not for the wall she'd not be able to stand at all.

Matt started panting, holding onto her tightly as he thrust into her. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure that it didn't take long for him to come. His hands clung to her shoulders, moaning her name.

A few final thrusts and he was finishing, her name on his lips as his face screwed up and his eyes closed. She breathed hard, head tilted against the wall and she brought his head to her neck. She cradled him running her fingers though his hair waiting for him to catch his breath and calm once more.  
He leaned heavy against her and her leg slid back down to the floor as he slid out from inside of her.

He rested his head against her neck, panting and wondering what would happen now. He looked up at her and gave her a smile. "Wow...that was even better than how I’d imagined it" he smiled.

She froze for a moment, everything crashing back around her. “Tell me you've done this before.” She really hadn't stopped to think any of this through, and she wondered if he been a virgin. Surely not, he'd been so bold with her. Maybe he just meant how he imagined it with her. She relaxed forcing herself to breath. Perhaps against the wall of her kitchen wasn't the best place for any of this. Not that she really thought that there was a best place for fucking a student.

Matt bit his lip. He didn't really want to lie but she looked really worried. "Uh...what? Yes. Lots of times." he tried. He was doing well in drama class so maybe he was a good enough actor for her to believe him. It was only gonna make her regret what they’d done and push him away if he had told the truth. She'd probably feel more guilty, like she'd taken advantage or something. He pulled his boxers on and gave her a reassuring smile before walking further into the kitchen in search of a drink.

She couldn't quite tell from his expression but she supposed she didn't see him having a reason to say otherwise. She watched him move to partially redress and glanced down at her clothing on the floor. She excused herself from the room for a moment, disappearing down the hallways before returning a few moments later wrapped in a red dressing gown. She didn't enter the kitchen but rather tucked herself into one side of the large sofa in her sitting room where she could see into the kitchen. She watched him a moment before speaking.

“I think we probably need to talk about this.” She was dreading the conversation but it really had to be done. Not that she had the slightest idea what to say about any of this.

"Sorry...I didn't even ask. It was rude to help myself." Matt muttered. He held up the bottle of orange juice. "Do you want a glass too?" he asked, ignoring her statement completely and hoping she'd prefer some small talk. He hadn't really known what he was doing when he'd decided to kiss her. It had just felt like a natural thing to do. He was so use to seeing her in class and fantasizing about being with her that he thought it best to carry out his desires. She'd temporarily halted his footballer star dream, but it had been impossible to stay angry with her while she was still being nice and looking so hot.

He brought in an orange juice for her anyway and sat down with her on the sofa. "I had some ideas about my art project" he began. He sank back in the sofa bouncily, almost spilling his drink over his chest. He chuckled, "I can just do it on my love for football. Then it'll be easy, like you said"

He was beautiful she decided. The unsure look he gave her standing there, long lean limbs and his hair in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and shook her head. “It's fine.” She wasn't mad about anything, and surprisingly she decided, she wasn't really ashamed about any of it. But she was slightly worried.  
She tucked her feet up underneath her and smiled again as he handed her the glass of juice. She sipped at it before placing it on the table across from her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as she listened to him speak about his art project. Oh.

“You can't tell anyone about this.” She was stating the obvious, but really she needed to know that he understood why.

"I know. I'm not stupid" he muttered quickly in response. He sighed and looked at her unsure. She hadn't kicked him out so she wasn't mad. He wondered if she'd want to do it again or if she'd want him to forget about it. Suddenly he heard the faint sound of his mobile ringing. He got up and went back to the kitchen to find it in his discarded clothes. She nodded and watched him walk away to answer the muted sounding phone.

It was his mother. He groaned and answered, reluctantly agreeing that he'd come home and then getting dressed. He came back into the living room. "Sorry, I need to be back for dinner" he told Alex. He sat back on the sofa and gave her a kiss.

She looked at him apologetically and returned the kiss. “I'm sorry I know you aren't stupid. I just need to know that this wont effect things. And I worry.” Heaven help her because she knew that she didn't want to let this go just yet. “Monday, we'll work out a schedule for your projects yeah?” Maybe then things would seem clearer.

Matt nodded, "Sounds good. See you then." He gave her a smile and then let himself out. As soon as he left her, he was excited and nervous about seeing her again on Monday. He hoped they would be able to work things out. They would just have to see how things went on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely reviews and support for this story. (And those that posted about wanting more! Are you insane? We love you!) We look forward to hearing what you think now and hope that you are actually reading the notes on this.  
> Because people keep asking how old Matt is, and it's posted at the top. He IS OF AGE!, beyond that it's supposed to be vague because of age is different in different countries and we didn't wish to offend anyone.  
> Also, any and all errors are Miriah's fault (me) because I proofed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the student!Matt teacher!Alex fic.
> 
> Once again we would like to state: We have purposely left the ages out. Matt is intended to be of age in this story, but we also know that there are differences in what age that means in each country. Please note that we are in no way promoting inappropriate relationships between an adult and a child in any way.

Monday afternoon brought about the end of the calm Alex had finally found after Matt had left her house on Saturday. Not that it had been easy to come by then. She spent quite a few hours wondering what the hell she'd been thinking and worrying about her career before deciding that she could trust him. Though she wasn't sure why she felt like she did, perhaps it was the way he had looked at her, the soft words, or the fact that he had kissed her gently before his departure. Just something about him that was far more lovely and mature about his treatment of her than she would have expected.

Her morning and afternoon classes had all been very much the same but by the time her last class of the day rolled around, his class, she had been a mess again. Twice she had knocked over a set of pencils and had to spend her time picking them up. She'd been trying desperately not to look at him in any way but was failing miserably. Every time he moved she'd picture him pressing her up against the wall or standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter in nothing but boxers. She was very much looking forward to the end of her final class of the day, and the end of her torment.

Matt had spent the rest of his weekend taking his mind off of his school and teacher. He'd met up with his friend Karen and seen a film with her at the cinema. They'd talked less than usual, only discussing the film afterwords over lunch. He was happy she hadn't brought school up and asked why he had been told to stay behind to talk to Alex. Matt and Karen were best friends though and he hated not being able to tell her what had happened. He reassured himself that she'd laugh and wouldn't believe him anyway.

On Monday, he went to school and tried to act as normally as possible. By the time he was in Alex's class, he was bored and wanted to go home. He had a slight headache from the pressure the maths test had been on him in the previous lesson. Looking over at his teacher, he wished he could ask her for a nice massage and maybe even a hand-job to help him relax again. The thought made him fidget in his seat a bit and he panicked as Karen looked over to him to ask if he was okay. He nodded and gave her an innocent smile. He bit his lip as he watched her get back to her drawing and then locked eyes with Alex, wondering if she'd ask him to stay after class again. He hoped so.

Eventually the bell rang and Alex's students began to file out of the room. As Matt stood she wondered if she should say anything at all. But she'd already told him to expect to speak with her and she didn't want it to seem any more awkward. As he walked towards the front of the room she called out to him. “Matthew, I need to speak with you please.”

She waited until he came to a stop in front of her desk and the room emptied out before she spoke again. “I uh, I worked out a tentative schedule. Basically whatever time you had set aside for football practices can be used for your tutoring session for now. As well as Saturday afternoons if you are able to.” She glanced at the door before finishing. “I work from home on the weeknights as well as the weekends, if that works for you that is.” Really she could just as easily have offered to stay at the school to work with him, and she wasn't sure why, but she was offering up something far more than lessons. There was just something intriguing about him, everything, that she wasn't ready to let go of just yet.

Matt stood up and walked over to her desk. He could tell she was trying to hide a smile and he grinned. She clearly wanted to be alone with him again. "Well I had football practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays..." he began, before listening to the rest of her proposal. She seemed to be purposely speaking quieter now and he rubbed his hands together with excitement. He nodded. "So...I can come over tomorrow?" he asked gently. Really he could do with going to hers right now but this was good enough if she was promising what he thought she was.

She nodded and glanced at the clock and than back at him.“Like I said, I work from home weeknights.” She bit the inside of her cheek and contemplated spending time with him again. Flashes of him stretching in her yard, sprawled against the sofa, and tangled in her sheets filled her mind’s eye. Oh what was she doing? She wasn't sure, but she wanted it.  
“I do expect you to actually do some work on those days please,” she said hoping that maybe he'd understand. And with a smile she walked to the door and flipped off the light to the room. “I really should be getting home now. I'd hate to spend all my time here.”

Matt found it difficult to read the look on her face. Her last sentence convinced him that maybe she wanted him to go home with her. He quickly followed her out of the room, brushing a hand down her side as he moved past her. Suddenly his ringtone blasted out and he stopped to search his backpack for his phone. It was a text from Karen, asking him if he'd like to meet her at the park. He frowned slightly at his phone, wondering why she hadn't just asked him in person. Now that he thought about it, she'd seemed a bit quite and reluctant to talk to him that day. It was really strange considering she was usually so loud and kooky, the funnest girl to be around in class. He sent a reply asking if she was okay. He glanced at Alex, pondering what to say. He couldn't let his best friend down. He had to go. He showed Alex the message and shrugged. "I better go," he muttered, giving her a weak smile and then heading out of the school to go and find Karen.

”Of course,” Alex said glancing at the message on his display screen. “Well I'll see you about that project then later. Have a lovely day Mr. Smith.” She spoke loud enough that anyone who happened to be walking by wouldn't have given it a second thought.

How daft could she possibly be. Of course he had other things to do, of course he would want to spend time with his girlfriend. From what she'd always noticed they had been inseparable. 'Bloody stupid Alex,' she thought to herself. He may not even want to continue anything beyond Saturday's encounter. He wasn't getting a grade out of it and she was older. He probably just wanted to finish his work and be done with it.

She walked to her car and tossed her bag in before driving home. She stood under the hot spray of her shower for a good half an hour before she changed into a singlet top and a pair of cropped denim shorts and wandered into her studio. She squeezed paints out onto the pallet and started to fill in a canvas that she had started over the weekend. As she swiped the paint over the canvas the shapes of two people pressed against a wall in an embrace began to emerge. “Well at least you've got a new series out of it,” she said speaking to herself as she continued to paint.

…....

 

The next day, Matt's lesson for art was just before lunch. He sat at the back with Karen, laughing with her and trying to cheer her up. His stomach growled and she let out a high-pitched giggle. "What's funny Kaz? I’m hungry!" he chuckled in reply, hitting her on the shoulder playfully. Karen offered him a chewing gum and he took it with a shrug. He doubted it would stop his hunger. She seemed much happier today though and he was relieved that their chat had gone down well. Matt let out a sigh, moving a hand over his forehead. It was a hot day and he was starting to get a headache. Karen seemed to notice and wrapped an arm around him. "Want some of my water?" she offered and he nodded eagerly. 

He turned his attention to the front of the classroom as he heard Alex try to get everyone's attention. Gulping down some water, he put the bottle back down on the desk and then took in the sight of Alex's dress. It had a v-neck that pointed down to her cleavage and suited her extremely well. He forced his eyes to look up at her face, trying not to think of how good it had felt to hold her breasts in his hands. Focus, he thought to himself and then distracted himself by getting his sketch pad out and reading from the board.

Alex felt silly as she brushed aside the jealous thoughts she'd had as she watched Matt sitting there laughing with the girl. He was her student, she didn't have any claim on him even if they had had an intimate moment. He was much too young for her anyway, and really the sex hadn't been spectacular, it was awkward, hot but awkward. And dammit she wanted a repeat because she knew it could have been so much better if they'd not been caught up and up against a kitchen wall. She shook the thought from her head and focused on her class.

She wrote the instructions on the board and spoke for several minutes on the technique she was having them do. Passing out the pastels she demonstrated them for something to do even though it had been covered already. “Feel free to draw what you like, This is just a practice.” This wasn't even what she had originally planned for the lesson but she wasn't feeling like more of a fuss today. She was mostly just antsy to leave and be done with the day. She sat back down at the desk and worked on her grade books as well as flipping through her planner to see what else she needed to do, trying not to watch Matt laugh with the girl next to him, or stare too long at his hair falling onto his face and making her want to brush it back. Damn hormones, she'd be glad when she could breath again.

Matt started working, determined to concentrate so that he could go back to playing on the football team. He ended up drawing a football pitch and a few fans in the stand watching the game. It was rushed and he wasn't as focused as he should have been, too distracted by watching his teacher. She looked bored marking papers or whatever she was supposedly doing. He could tell she wasn't focused. He could feel her eyes on him every time he looked down at his drawing. He flinched slightly as Karen brought a hand over to brush his hair out of his face. "You alright?" she asked. He nodded, giving her his best bright smile and then finishing his drawing.

The clock dragged as if time were passing extra slowly. Alex was all too aware of Matt's every movement the entire time. Finally after what had felt like forever the bell finally rang signaling the end of the class. She dismissed her students instructing them to drop the pastel sets back into the bin on her desk as they filed out of the room.

Matt felt like he should talk to her before he left. He wasn't sure why or what he would say but he didn't want to leave when she looked like she was feeling down. He told Karen he'd catch up with her and then approached Alex's desk. "Hey. Hot day today isn't it..." he sighed. He decided to just cut to the chase and ask what he'd been meaning to. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, giving her a concerned smile.

Alex flushed slightly as Matt spoke to her. She absolutely didn't want to be obvious about anything but she couldn't help but wonder if he'd noticed her looking at him. “I'm fine, it's a bit warm is all.” She wondered what exactly she was going to do this evening, she still hadn't come up with lesson plans beyond that first day, and she's been distracted since. “Do you have an idea for what you'd like to work on later?” She hadn't meant to call attention to the fact that he'd said he'd be available this evening, but it had to be done she supposed. “You are still planning on working on a project this evening yes?”

She'd caught him off guard with her questions. He had presumed she'd just say she was fine and then give him a look which said she didn't want to be bothered. "Uh yeah, sure. I can work on something. What time?" he asked, tilting his head to one side and biting his lip. In truth he hadn't thought much about the project because he'd been distracted with Karen the day before. He wondered what she had in mind.

“This was my last class for the day today so anytime after you're out of class is fine.” She only really had plans to go home and paint anyway, maybe play a movie or some music in the background and open a bottle of wine while she worked, her usual habits when painting. I've got plenty of whatever sort of supplies I'm sure so just let yourself in. I'm usually in my studio and I don't always hear the door.” 

She hoped that he wouldn't linger and make things an more awkward, not to mention they could easily be found out if they were not careful of their conversations. She pushed her thoughts aside and started to gather her things. “Have a pleasant lunch then Mr. Smith,” she said dismissing him.

He nodded and took the hint, turning back towards the door. "See ya" he called out to her before going to have his much anticipated lunch. She didn't always hear the door? Maybe he could have some fun with that later.

At the end of the day Matt walked out of school and started heading in the direction of Alex's home. He put his iPod on and was about to start jogging when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around to be faced with Karen. "Kaz! Why are you following me?" he half-joked as he let out a nervous laugh. He was still a while away from Alex's but he was heading in the opposite direction of his house.

“Because I walk this way now stupid, remember?” Karen rolled her eyes, trust Matt to forget that her parents have moved into a new house last week. Though she supposed it hadn't been all that important to him, it wasn't like he wasn't going to see her again, not that he'd made any time for her recently. “What are you doing over here anyway? I thought you had football this afternoon.”

"Oh right, sorry" he muttered, looking away from her. He had meant to pay attention but other things had gotten in the way. Football. Right, she didn't know. He hadn't told her anything and now he had to either lie or tell her everything. "I couldn't go today" he shrugged, satisfied that it wasn't a lie and giving her a weak smile. "Feeling a bit ill and hot so I thought walking in the fresh air would do me good. I can walk you home?" he offered. He knew that hadn't sounded convincing at all. Hopefully she'd just accept it. She didn't deserve anymore bother after everything that was going on with her family at the moment. He wrapped an arm around her and carried on walking.

She frowned at him. “Couldn't go? That's not like you at all, you practically begged to stay and play when you had that flu last year.” She shrugged at him and put an arm around him as well. Something was up with him she could tell, he had been perfectly fine earlier and she wondered what could have possibly happened between then and now.  
“Sure you can manage? Between your usual stumbling and feeling ill I'm not so sure. Hey you can always come over, hangout and go homework. I'm sure my mum can drive you home later, besides you aren't even walking the right way to be going home anyway.”

Matt listened to her rambling on, thinking of an excuse to say no to her. He couldn't. He owed her some more time with him and it was the least he could do for not being completely honest with her. "Alright. I can stay for a bit and hang out but mum wants me back earlier tonight" he shrugged, surprised at how easy it was to lie to her. Hopefully he'd be able to relax with her for an hour before going to see Alex. She hadn't said a time, after all.

 

Half an hour later and they were sitting in Karen's room at the foot of the bed with history books out ignoring a history essay that was due beginning of next week. The TV droned on in the background and she and Matt were giggling about their rubbish classes that day. “Seriously if it wasn't for lunch and football I don't think you'd even have a favorite part of the day. Not that I blame you mind, they really are all horrible. I can't wait to be done with school.”  
She cocked her head and twisted her hair waiting for Matt to agree with her. She kept hoping that he'd notice her, the best part about school in her opinion was getting to see him. She wondered if maybe he just was too shy to ask her out, perhaps she should be more obvious. She didn't see why they wouldn't be brilliant together. Yeah, probably shy and worried about what she'd think.

"Yeah, I’ll be a famous footballer and you'd be at all of my games cheering me on" Matt grinned a her. He started moving around on the bed, ending up laying back with his arms folded behind his head. He took a deep breath and started to day dream. Suddenly Alex invaded his thoughts and then he wasn't sure what would happen to him after school. He didn't know what would happen between them or what that shag they had experienced even meant. He closed his eyes, memories of pinning her up against the wall in the kitchen coming back to him. He let out a soft moan before he'd realised it, his mind remembering the feel of being inside her. Feeling movement on the bed, he suddenly remembered where he was and opened his eyes, snapping his leg up to cross it over the other. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping Karen hadn't noticed the bulge beginning to form in his trousers.

“I'm already at all of your games now. Number one fan really.” She grinned back and fidgeted watching him lean back. She turned back to the book in her lap for a moment when she heard him make a sound. She froze for a moment before she turned to look at him again, shifting awkwardly and sitting up. He looked almost embarrassed and she glanced down at her lap and smiled. She inched closer to him wondering if she'd have the courage to say something, maybe kiss him. Her heart raced a little in her chest and she attempted to look sophisticated as she asked, “I don't know what I want to do really, do you think I 'd ever have a shot at modeling?”

Matt continued to look up at the ceiling until she spoke again. She hadn't mentioned his hard-on but that didn't mean she hadn't seen it. "uh...sure" he started, thinking of a nice polite response to her question. "Well you have to be tall and have good posture, right? You could do that easily!" he told her sensibly. She was pretty and confident enough that he was sure she could do anything she wanted if she was determined enough. He closed his eyes again and started thinking of other things to distract himself from feeling horny.

She smiled at his response. “Thanks.” He thought she was pretty, it was all she needed to hear to know that he had to be as interested in her and she was in him. She dropped her book down to the floor where it wouldn't be in the way and then turned back to look at Matt again. Her eyes went wide for a moment when she realised that he was hard. She hadn't expected that, her stomach did a little flip and she placed a hand on his leg and squeezed a bit as she licked her lips.

Matt had gone back to daydreaming again. She hadn't said much in response so it had been easy to forget their conversation and instead wonder what Alex was doing right now. he knew it was rude but he couldn't help himself. He'd been thinking about being with her again all day and now Karen had denied him of that. He barely felt her hand but the part of him that did figured she'd touched him accidentally and ignored it, his eyes shut tightly.

Dropping down to lean over him she boldly slid her hand up his leg at the same time that she pressed her lips to his. She was tired of waiting for him to take notice. It was obvious to her that he was turned on and distracted by being there with her.

Matt opened his eyes and gently pushed her away."Kaz...what are you doing?" he managed to mutter, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. 'Oh God,' he thought. He hadn't meant to give her the wrong idea. Now he was going to hurt her and it was probably all his fault. "Sorry..." he added awkwardly.

Karen jerked away as he pushed her back and shook her head. “Sorry, I...” Had she really read that all wrong? Everything, their usual flirting, him being so good about her problems yesterday. She blushed tomato red. “I thought maybe you wanted me to.” She sounded stupid to herself, but she really thought he'd have kissed her back.

"I....you're my best friend Kaz" he replied lamely, not being able to think of another reason to reject her. She was really pretty and before he'd been with Alex he might have said yes. He didn't want to kiss her when his mind was elsewhere. It wouldn't be fair. "I'm seeing someone" he admitted finally. It wasn't strictly true but it was the reason he couldn't be with her. If he was honest he had looked at her like that before. Every boy in school had, she was hot. He just couldn't do this with her right now. He wanted to see Alex. 

Her eyes widened and then a look of anger settled on her face. She was a little humiliated but he was her best friend and she wanted to be supportive, but why hadn't he told her. And why was he sitting there hard in her room if he wasn't interested. She wondered if maybe he was just making an excuse, her cheeks flushed further.  
Trying to sound like she wasn't bothered she asked, “Who is she then? I haven't heard a word about it and that's unusual considering all the girls talk about you.”

Matt sat up and stumbled off of the bed. He picked up his homework book and put it in his bag. "She doesn't go to our school." he lied, not looking at her. Why was it so easy to lie to her? It scared him. He sighed, walking over to her and embracing her in a hug. "Maybe some day, yeah?" he smiled, cupping her face with his hand. "Find someone better first." he told her before turning on his feet and heading towards the door.

“Oh.” She wanted to say she'd like to meet her, but she really didn't want to, she'd rather the girl didn't exist. Karen returned the hug and watched him leave. She was now very sorry she hadn't worked up the courage to say something ages ago. Slumping against the door she sighed and thought maybe she just wasn't pretty enough after all. “But there isn't anyone better,” she said to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to the fantabulous Bella for beta reading this chapter! You are an absolute gem sweetie!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the student!Matt teacher!Alex fic.
> 
> Once again we would like to state: We have purposely left the ages out. Matt is intended to be of age in this story, but we also know that there are differences in what age that means in each country. Please note that we are in no way promoting inappropriate relationships between an adult and a child in any way.

Matt ran out of Karen's house and carried on down to the road to Alex's. He looked at his watch. 5pm. He got out his phone and texted his mum, telling her he was having dinner at Karen's and wouldn't be back until later.

By 4:30 Alex rather figured that Matt wasn't probably going to be dropping by. He had after all said he'd be there for his normal football hours, and that has started a good hour ago. Probably for the best she thought as she stared at the painting again. She didn't know what she'd been thinking when she had started it, but somehow the painting had clearly turned in what she was sure now was a series on sex. A far cry from the last which had been mostly landscapes and time ravaged architecturally interesting places, but those had been from photographs. This time it was from memory, fantasy, lust.

Half an hour and two glasses of wine into a bottle later, she stood critically in front of the painting trying to decide how much of herself to paint. Would she want it to be obviously her? Should she leave the figures a mystery? This layer needed to dry anyway, and bending down she dropped her most recent brush into the container of paint thinner.

Matt let himself into Alex's studio, having a nosy look around. He saw her holding up a glass of wine, looking at her painting. Classical music was playing and he stayed still for a moment, just watching her concentrating on her art before choosing that moment to walk out from behind the door and admire her work. "Anyone I know?" he asked grinning at the outline of the two people in an embrace. 

Alex shrieked at the voice and turned quickly to see that it was Matt behind her. “You scared the shit out of me.” She turned back to the painting and cocked her head to one side. “I don't know yet, I did know, but now I'm not so sure, they haven't made up their minds yet.” 

He approached the canvas and was too distracted taking in the image to look where he was going. He tripped over a can of paint and fell back on the floor with a groan. The clatter of a paint can and his yelp sent Alex whirling around again just in time to see him fall to the floor in the opposite direction of the newly spilled can of paint. 

He sat up slowly , giving her a weak smile and then rolling his eyes at his own clumsiness. He grabbed hold of his skinny pale legs, checking to see if he'd grazed himself. Damn shorts. Thankfully, Alex's floor was kind to him and he just had a sore back. "Maybe I should have stayed away." he half-joked.

She quickly checked that he was fine and assessed the mess. “It's fine really, you're not damaged and it's just a little spill, I shouldn't have left that out anyway.” She moved back to the paint splatter bending down and wiped up what she could of it, but it's just a garage floor with a few rugs tossed down and it's hardly the first paint mark on the floor. “The rest will dry, no worries.” Standing up she held out a hand to where Matt was still sitting on the floor as if he were afraid to move and knock something else over. “Come on then, I can at least get you some ice for that.”

He smiled and took her hand, letting her lead him over to the kitchen. "I was gonna come earlier but Kaz wanted to hang out. We just did some homework and nothing that important really but I couldn't get out of it until now. I really wanted to see you..." he rambled to her, wondering how much she cared about his antics. He let her take care of him as he sat down on a stood in the kitchen. He shrugged his shirt off and absently ran a hand round to his back. "It's a bit sore but it's fine really." 

She nodded listening as they walked into the kitchen. So that’s where he'd been, she should have expected that. Though she hadn't expected him to say he wanted to see her. Well, perhaps. He was after all a young man that had already been in her knickers once. She supposed it wasn't a stretch at all for him to want that again.

It was then that Matt realised he was half naked in Alex's kitchen and maybe he'd be getting what he'd wanted all day after all. Either that or she'd make them have a serious talk and back out of ever doing anything with him again.

Pulling a bag of peas from the fridge she wrapped them in a tea towel and moved to hand them to him. She sat there in her kitchen, once again in a state of undress and she couldn't help but bite her lip and press her thighs together. 'Oh but it really wasn't fair,' she thought she'd be able to move past this but perhaps not yet. Maybe she just needed to get him out of her system,. Maybe once this series was done she could forget about him. “Maybe the sofa would be more comfortable,” her words sounded slightly off in her own ears as she spoke, damn him for affecting her this way.

Matt nodded and took the peas with him into the next room. He decided to lay down on his stomach and then put them on his back. He was sure she was over reacting. He was absolutely fine, he was used to suffering far far worse on the football pitch. "Maybe a massage would help?" he suggested teasingly. His thoughts trailed back to when he'd been sitting in class the day before feeling really hot. He enjoyed the fantasy of her giving him a slow, sensual massage that turned into sex when their moans had become too much for each other to handle. Now he was thinking about it and if he wasn't careful he was gonna get hard again. Not that it mattered so much now that he was with Alex, he supposed. His back shivered from the coolness of the frozen peas and he wanted nothing more than to have her hands on him instead.

Alex smirked at him. So apparently he was still interested, which was good because she wasn't sure she was going to do any resisting this time. Just one more time, she'd break it off after that she told herself. “Maybe not falling on your arse would help.”

She watched him stretch out on the sofa and settle the peas in place on his back. She sucked in a breath and shook her head, nope not resisting. She walked to his side and trailed a finger down his spine. “Here?” her fingers walked across his skin and lifted the makeshift compress away. “Maybe here?” He moaned at that and she smiled before sliding a leg over him and settling herself against his arse. Straddling him she worked her hands slowly over his back, neck, and, shoulders. “Like this?”

Matt pressed his back up against her encouragingly. Letting out a series of quiet moans, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasurable sensation of the massage. "Yes...yes.." he chanted, loving the feel of her hands on him. He turned his head around to watch her. "You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you to do this to me," he muttered, giving her a wink.

“Really?” Alex's hands continued to slid over his back firmly but slowly. She paused to peel her top off tossing it to the floor next to the sofa before continuing her massage. “Well I'd hate to disappoint then.” Leaning forward she brushed her breasts against the bare skin of his back and pressed a hot kiss to the back of his neck. “How's this?” she whispered in his ear as she enjoyed the sounds he was making.

The moment he felt her breasts against his back his cock hardened and a groan escaped his mouth. "Oh, please say we can fuck again," he muttered into the sofa as she started spreading open-mouthed kisses across his neck. He flipped around to face her and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He'd had enough of waiting around. He wanted to do this again and he needed to do it as soon as possible. He cupped her breasts in his hands and straddled her hips, pressing against her eagerly.

She sucked his tongue into her mouth and ground against him gripping his shoulders. It shouldn't have been such a turn on, this with him, so young, but she wanted him and wasn't really in the mood to deny herself. “God yes,” she moaned pushing her breasts into his hands. “I need you to make me come sweetie, need you so bad.” She'd been a mess for the last several days thinking about him, watching him in class.

Matt let out a moan at her words as they sent sparks of arousal through his body. He sat up, flipping them in the process and kicked his shorts and boxers off. He ran his hands over her body, settling them on her skirt and tugging it down and off of her legs. He leaned back over for a kiss, hungrily enjoying the feel of her tongue in his mouth once again.

Alex shivered as his hands slid over her and lifted her hips to aid in undressing. She kissed him back, gone was the awkwardness they had before, this was pure desperation, lust. She slowed the kiss, ghosting her hands over him to tease. The sounds he was making matching her own. “Finish undressing me.” Even in just a pair of knickers it was far too much clothing and she wanted him. “I want you to make me come, do you have any idea how crazy you've made me this week?” She grasped his hand and slid it past the waistband of her knickers, past the little patch of coarse curls and over the slick folds . “You've had me wet so many times and you had no idea did you?”

The feel of her hands moving over his body felt so exciting and new but familiar at the same time. He rested his forehead against her briefly as he listened to her words. His cock hardened and he bit his lip. He wanted to talk to her like that, all dirty and sexy. He didn't have a clue how though and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. He let out a gasp as she took hold of his hand and pulled it down into her knickers. "No, I didn't..." he managed to utter as he focused on feeling her wetness against his hand. He thrust a finger inside her and then his tone of voice became rougher as he relished in the feel of her. "Fucking glad you are though, you've no idea how many times I’ve wanked since we last did this." he whispered huskily before giving her a chaste kiss. He pulled the knickers off and then added another finger inside her, enjoying the feeling of her tightening around his fingers and knowing he'd have to give in and fuck her soon because he didn't think either of them could wait much longer. 

She hissed as his fingers pressed into her and her hips thrust upwards at him. She was sure that as wound up as she had been that it wouldn't take much to bring her off, she'd already been wet thinking about him before he came in the door. Not to mention after she'd straddled him. She felt like she had been surrounded by liquid fire, something only his touch could sooth. She groaned as the slid her last of her clothing away and she pulled him back into another kiss. Throbbing around his fingers she gasped and backed her hips wanting, needing more. “I need you to fuck me sweetie, please.”

Matt took a moment to take in what she was saying and mentally prepare himself. He wanted this to be better than the last time. He remembered that he'd lied to her about it being his first time and he gulped as he let himself give in to his nerves. His eyes moved over her body and he thought back to what was in front of him. He palmed his cock and then held a hand on her hip as he guided himself inside her. "Oh God yes, Alex..." he groan and closed his eyes. It felt so much better than he had remembered. He eagerly started thrusting down inside her, his pace unsteady and desperate. His mouth opened as he let out a sigh of pleasure, loving being inside her again.

She held her breath for a half of a second and he slid into her. She moaned loudly as she let out the breath and gasped as he started moving within her. She splayed her legs wider and ran a hand over her breasts and down between their bodies. She stroked across his stomach and hips before pressing her hand to her clit and arching to meet each thrust as her fingers drew circles over the bundle of nerves bringing her deliciously close to the orgasm she sought. She gripped his arm with her other hand squeezing in sync with his thrusts. “Fuck, Matt...” she moaned out his name and a string of profanity and unintelligible worlds.  
"You look...so hot" Matt panted as his thrusts span out of control. He kissed her neck, blissful from the tightness of her. His hands moved to her breasts and he pinched her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch.

Clinging to his neck with one arm as he kissed hers she bit her lip and cried out. She slid her hand from her clit and reached one of his, dragging it down to replace her own. “Touch me, make me come for you. I'm so close already.” Her words were breathy and her tone was low. He thrust again and she cried out biting her lip again.

His fingers flicked at her clit and he watched her face, eager to watch her come. "Do it then. I wanna feel you...tightening around my cock..." he replied, a hint of hesitation in his voice. He hoped he was saying the right things. From the look on her face and the sounds she was making, it seemed like it.

Alex's eyes slipped closed as she allowed him to take over completely. She had been so close at her own touch his had her on edge. She licked and sucked at the skin of his shoulder as he thrust into her and as he leaned towards her the angle changed to that he was hitting her at that perfect angle. She let out a keen that was a higher pitch and suddenly it was too much. His fingers dancing across her clit and the thrust of his cock sent her spilling over the edge. She hooked a leg over his thrusting upwards and coming hard and tight around him as she let out another scream, his name falling from her lips.

Matt was surprised he had even last this long but as soon as he felt her coming he clung onto her tightly. The force of her thrust up against him made him groan and he loved the idea that her feeling this way was all down to him. His hands held her breasts once again, squeezing them gently as he he came deep inside of her, slowing his thrusts and watching her face as she came down from her high.

The sheen of perspiration on their skin, Alex panted against his shoulder. Her heartbeat hammered in her chest and she forced herself to slow her breath as the room settled back to a normal orientation. Her thoughts jumbled in her head, all she could think was that it felt damn good like this. The weight of his body on hers, stretched over her, the scent of sweat and sex. “Oh darling, that was exactly what I needed,” she chuckled as a bright smile graced her lips.

He stayed inside her, not wanting to move. He rested his head on her chest and listened to her talk. "Me too. I was so horny at Kazza's house," he sniggered in return. He bit his lip, hoping she wouldn't get the idea. She'd have laughed if she knew what had happened between them. Right up until that kiss had happened, anyway. "I was thinking of you and your tits," he concluded honestly.

She rolled her eyes and closed them shaking her head slightly. “Hmmm,” the sound more of a noncommittal hum than a comment. He hadn’t anything wrong really, but he was certainly showing his age with such comments. What else had she expected? This wasn't some great romance, he only wanted to fuck her. She was a teacher for god sakes. Not that she minded she supposed, not at the moment anyway. “So much for an art lesson I suppose,” she said with a flirty grin.

"If you let me come over tomorrow, I promise we'll have a proper lesson" he muttered tiredly against her skin. He hadn't clarified but he did want ot learn some more about art now. He had to anyway and she great company so he was beginning to mind it less and less.

Alex pressed a lazy kiss to his arm, and another to the corner of his mouth. “Yeah? Won't fight me on it then?” She really liked having an excuse for him being there, though she did have plans to make him at least pay attention. “Still want to draw me?” She was sated, and a little sleepy. She really wanted to be able to fall asleep like this with him, though it wasn't a good idea at all. He'd have to be home, to a mother that would likely kill her if she knew what Matt was up to other than art lessons.

Matt chuckled, welcoming the feel of her casual kisses. He pondering the thought of drawing her. He'd been joking when he'd suggested it, teasing her in an effort to get to kiss her. "Hmm, I could never do you justice" he muttered, his voice matching her teasing tone. His phone started ringing and then he remembered the reality of the situation. He had to go home and lie about where he'd been.

Alex hummed and breathed a sigh. The thought of moving came all too soon at the sound of a ringing cell phone. “You better answer that darling.” Gently nudging him towards the sound she sat up dropping a kiss on his nose and pulling on her clothing. She briefly wondered what he was telling people about his time here, what he would tell them in the future. Though that brought up wondering just how long this could last, not that she wanted it to end.

He crawled away from her and off of the sofa, eventually answering his phone once he found it in a pocket. He hummed and tutted into the phone, clearly not really listening to what was being said. "Okay, bye" he muttered a few minutes later as he pulled his school shirt back on and attempted to smarten himself up. "See you at school tomorrow then" he grinned at Alex, before giving her a kiss.

Breathing in and sighing Alex kissed him one last time before walking Matt to the door. “Tomorrow then.” She smiled, closed the door, and dropped her forehead against it. “Dammit, what the hell am I doing?” she asked the empty room. Exactly as she wanted apparently. She returned to her studio a half an hour later and worked long into the night painting him again.

….......

Matt went home to being asked lots of questions about his time at Karen's. He was sure his mother was just curious what he'd been up to but part of him thought she might know he'd been lying. He avoided talking to her much that evening but awoke early the next day when she started banging loudly on his door.

“Matthew Robert Smith!” Her tone left no question, she was angry. “You have some explaining to do Matthew!” She waited until he opened the door with a sleepy look on his face. “Do you want to explain to me why I received a phone call from your school today informing me about your suspension from the football team until you can bring your grades up?” She was definitely fuming about it, first he'd come home after being out late twice in the last several days and now he was having trouble in school. “I think we need to make an appointment with your teacher.”

He gasped, taking in her angry expression and biting his lip. "Uh...it's all fine. I'm working hard and I’ll be back on the team soon" he assured her, brushing past to go to the kitchen and get some cereal. His mum was scary when she was made and he wanted to avoid answering anymore questions. He was partly relieved, at least she didn't know where he'd really been the night before and what he'd been doing.  
“See that you do, I want some sort of progress report on that every week, you tell that teacher of yours.” She dropped the issue, late for work, and left Matt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank Bella for this chapter being posted today. Thanks sweetie!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex hadn't realised until that morning that Matt didn't even have an art class with her that day, nor did he have normal football practice hours to fill for making up his art projects. The thought shouldn't have made her feel anything, but she couldn't help but be a little sad that she wouldn't be seeing him. By the time lunch hour rolled around she decided that the teaching lounge wasn't where she wanted to be and instead parked herself at the back of her classroom with a sketch pad.

Matt was distracted by Karen for most the day. He hadn't brought up the kiss and things were a bit awkward between them but he hoped everything was okay between them. He sat in the canteen having lunch with his best friend.

Karen didn't know what to say. Lunch was turning out to be an awkward affair. She picked at her food before shoving it aside and sighing. “Look I'm sorry about yesterday,” she said quietly. “I made things weird.” 

He sighed, managing a smile and leaning across the table. "Nah it's fine. It doesn't change anything for me. We're still mates, right?" he checked, feeling doubtful. He'd known her for years and he didn't want to argue with her over a silly crush she happened to have on him. What they had was worth more than that. She was his Kaz and she was brilliant.

“Of course we are, stupid.” Karen smiled at him and rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. She certainly didn't want things to be ruined between them. It was going to take much more than a crush to kill their friendship. “You didn't tell me about this girl of yours,” she teased. “And I want to know everything.”

Matt distracted himself by looking at his watch. He still had time to see her if if he left now but on the other hand he'd have to leave Karen. "Oh you know, she's just...hot" he finished lamely. He didn't know what he could possibly tell her about Alex without either giving away her identity or misleading her. He sighed, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. "I’ll tell you more after class, okay? I've got to go for to a meeting about improving my art now," he muttered, cringing as he realised trying to stop lying to her seemed impossible. He was too fixated with Alex to let that bothered him and that scared him because Karen had been his best friend in the whole world.

She smiled at his touch. “You better, I'll be wanting to meet her too.” She flicked a piece of paper at him and watched him stand to go. “I didn't know you could call that art, I'm amazed she's not kicked you out of the class for having to look at your awful drawings,” she teased. Spotting another friend across the room she turned back to the table and picked up her things to dump the remains of her lunch and join them.

Matt laughed, shaking his head at her. He knew his work was bad but he hoped it wasn't that awful or he'd never get back on the football team. He left the canteen and walked the school corridors, wondering where Alex might be. He checked the classroom first and sure enough he saw her sitting at a desk at the far corner of the room. He shut the door behind him and casually approached her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his school trousers.

….......

She had been siting for about twenty minutes when Alex heard the door click and looked up to see Matt striding towards her. She smiled brightly at him suddenly very aware that she'd been drawing an outline that was eerily similar to him on the page. “You don't have a class today,” she started. “I'd forgotten that. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She kept it as professional as possible, this was after all a school and despite their behavior over the last several days she was still his teacher. Though she found herself wanting to press her lips against his. She blushed at the thought and pushed it aside, that was quite enough. She was doing him quite the disservice is she didn't keep her obligations as his teacher in favor of acting as a lover.

Matt clasped his hands together and stared at her speechlessly for a moment. He realised there hadn't really been a reason he'd suddenly wanted to see her. Well, a part from the fact Karen had brought her up. He was unsure about if he should tell her about his situation with Karen. Sitting down at the student desk beside her, he took in the pleasant sight of her in a revealing top. "Uh..." he began, her beauty catching him off guard. "I just wanted to see you." he blurted out.

She smiled down at the paper and sighed a halfhearted sound. So much for keeping things between them outside of the classroom. “Matt, I...” she shifted in the desk chair and look at him again. “Not here, Can you meet me later?” She found that she really wanted to see him again but everything about this was limited. “We can discuss your projects,” she added almost as an afterthought.

"I guess so" he replied with a smile He leaned back in his seat, running his hands through his hair. He wished he could just take her face in his hands and snog her. She looked so sexy and he was turned on just thinking about the possibility of meeting up with her again. He wasn't looking forward to the idea of sitting in class for another two hours, waiting until he could see her again. Then again, it wasn't like they could do anything in the classroom, not when someone could walk in at any moment. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted playfully at her, "Will you make it worth my while?" He leaned over the desk and whispered in her ear, wanting to drive her wild. "Because I really want to make you come."  


Desire shot through her and her eyes darkened. How was it that he could do that to her? Break though every decision so easily as if she'd not had her mind made up just moments ago. She tapped a trainer clad foot against the floor unable to sit still. “I think that could be arranged.”

They shouldn't be doing any of this let alone talking about it, especially here of all places. But how could she resist him with the way he made her stomach flutter and her mind forget everything but him? It was dangerous and yet she couldn't say no now. She'd opened those flood gates and though she knew that it couldn't last she wanted it while it did.

Matt gave her a chaste kiss before he could stop himself. He couldn't think rationally when he was around her. She was his teacher. A brilliant teacher who was helping him get back to doing what he loved. The truth was though, most of the time he was with her he'd forget about the football and just enjoy her company, her kisses. "I wish there was somewhere we could go" he muttered as he broke the kiss and sensibly moved back away from her.

Her eyes slipped closed as he kissed her and she sighed softly as he pulled away. Shocked at his kiss her eyes snapped open and her gaze widened. She was torn between yelling at him and agreeing. “Matt,” she quickly glanced at the thankfully vacant lot through the window and then at the clock. “We can't afford to have this conversation here, not now.” Her next class would be filing in any moment. “I'll be home this evening, if you can manage to get away yeah? You should get to your next class.” The bell rang and she stood, putting more distance between them forgetting all about the sketchbook on the desk next to him. 

He nodded along, laughing softly at her haste. Maybe he was too laid back about that whole thing but she seemed so paranoid someone had been watching them or something. "I'll be there" he confirmed with a smirk. He was about to get about when he finally looked at what was on the desk in front of her. He looked over the drawing and recognized his floppy fringe and 'weird-looking' chin. "Drawing me?" he asked her happily as he picked the sketchbook up. Students started coming into the classroom so he just took the book with him and hoped she wouldn't mind.

She flushed pink as she noticed he'd picked up her sketch but said nothing as her next round of students filed into the room. She was letting him invade her every thought and destroy all her defenses. They really had to be more careful. 

When classes finally ended that afternoon she found herself in a hurry to get home. Every single task she needed to do seemed to drag by and when she finally pulled into her driveway and walked into her house she found that she couldn't sit still.  


It was only a little past four, but she figured she'd at least try to make an effort to do something other than act like she was. Dinner, she should make dinner. Placing a lasagna into the oven and setting the timer she opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass and went to change into something else for the evening.

Matt turned up at her place soon after, the sketch book tucked under his arm. The door to her studio wasn't open so he knocked on her front door, eager to see her and to get some work done. As well as other things. He gave her his best innocent smile as she opened the door and then held up the sketch pad, flicking through to the drawing he'd done of her. It hoped it wasn't too awful and she'd just appreciate the gesture.

Alex stepped aside to let Matt in, closing the door behind him. The sketch brought a smile to her face. She could tell he'd put more effort into it than she'd seen him do before and she pulled him into a kiss. “Very nice darling, can I keep it? I think I can find a place for that.” She took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen with her. “And not the fridge, though you can draw one for there too if you like,” she teased.

“I put dinner in the oven if you can stay for a bit, but if you can't I'll understand.” She crossed the kitchen and refilled her glass that she'd set down earlier and pulled a second glass from the rack. She supposed that offering him a drink couldn’t be any worse than having sex with him. She poured wine into the second glass and handed it to him.

Matt was relieved that she seemed to like it. He nodded and smiled proudly at the idea of her keeping it. He eagerly drank from the glass. He hadn't tasted wine before and it wasn't that bad. He hummed in approval and then brought his hand to his neck, rubbing his hand against it nervously. "Miss me this afternoon?" he teased. He wondered if she'd thought of him or even touched herself since she'd got back from the school. A shot of arousal went through him at the thought. "Thought of me..at all?"

“Every minute between watching you leave the classroom and seeing you at the door.” She surprised herself with the admission. She hadn't even thought before speaking, but he seemed to have that effect. “Oh, but I could slap you for that kiss this afternoon.” She set her glass down and circled her arms around his neck pecking his lips between words. “It. Was. So. Stupid.” She lingered on the last kiss for before pulling back. “I could get sacked if anyone had seen. We can't do that there again, you understand that right?”

He grinned against her lips, not wanting to back away but wanting to tease her all the same. He'd spent the rest of the school day thinking about her, managing to do that sketch in the last half an hour of his maths class. It had been far more interesting then algebra. He nodded, taking her request seriously for a moment, before a playful smirk formed on his lips. "I guess I’ll just have to sneak off for a wank after seeing you in the future" he winked, remembering his earlier antics.

Sometimes he reminded her just how young he was, or was that just how male he was. She rather liked that he thought of her though, it made her feel sexier somehow, wanted. “Well aren't you a naughty boy?” She winked at him and picked her wine glass and the bottle before sashaying out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. “Coming?” she tossed over she shoulder as she went.

He nodded hesitantly, biting his lip. He could be naughty for her if that was what she wanted. Following her into the sitting room, he looked fondly over at the sofa. He let out an innocent chuckle and then sat down with her to presumably chat about his art project. He wondered how far they'd get.

Alex put the bottle on the coffee table and settled down onto one end of the sofa. She waited for Matt to join her and once he was sitting opposite her she raised an eyebrow and put her feet into his lap running a foot over his thigh before stopping and speaking to him seriously.  


“You still owe me a few art projects, and I'd rather this not effect any of that. I need this to stay separate. I need to be just your teacher at school. I shouldn't be allowing this, any of this. So if you can agree to concentrate on assignments and not let this, whatever it is affect that I'd feel a hell of a lot better.”

Matt watched as her foot teasingly moved up his thigh. He pouted at her, listening to her instructions and taking everything she was saying in. "They are separate, I’ll behave. Promise" he smirked. He understood her predicament but didn't like being told what to do. He hoped she'd drop the subject.

Alex smiled at him glad that he understood her worry. He didn't have as much to lose, but it wouldn't be good for him either if they were found out.  
“Well not all the time I hope.”  


She took another sip of her wine and moved her foot again before holding it still. “But tomorrow, you better come prepared to work, because I really need some progress towards a project. So think of what you might like to do, paint, draw, whatever, and I'll set that up for us to do.” She knew he probably didn't have a clue, but she wanted it to be his choice.

He sniggered at her comment about him behaving. She was as bigger tease as he was, she was just better at hiding it. He listen on and nodded eagerly, wanting to reassure her he was prepared to do whatever she wanted him to. If working hard meant she'd carry on seeing him and he'd be back on the football team, he figured he had nothing to lose. He swallowed some more wine, use to the taste and even beginning to like the bitter taste."I'll think of something."

She suddenly felt a little awkward and unsure as to what they were doing. They had been operating under the pretense of him actually catching up on his grade. But this was different. This time he'd came without the intention of it being anything more than being here with her, and she shouldn’t have wanted that as much as she did. But she did want it, it was nice to spend time with a man who wanted her. 'Except he's not,' she thought. 'He's a boy, this can't go anywhere and it can't end well.' She shoved the thought aside and drained her glass before setting it down. “So tomorrow I'm your teacher, but right now I'm not sure what I am, what this is.” She didn't want to define it as anything, but the lines were so far gone that blur was an understatement. She didn't know what she was at this moment. This wasn't a date, she wasn't his girlfriend, lover seemed like it didn't fit, she wondered what he saw in her. Nothing she was sure, someone willing to bed him probably nothing more.

Matt didn't have an explanation ready for why he wanted to spend time with her like this. It sounded like an assignment. He had to figure out what they wanted from each other and why. He was young and he didn't really enjoy thinking deeply about why everything happened. He mostly just accepted it, apart from if something stood in the way of his dreams. He ran his hand over the foot she had on his lap. He gave it a gentle massage, not really knowing what to say to her.

She sighed at his touch sure now that it didn't even matter to her. “Sorry, I suppose I don't actually need a definition, I'm over thinking it I suppose, I don't always allow myself things like this. It's far too easy to get burned.” She wondered what it was about him that made her want to open up to him. Maybe it was because he was young enough that she knew he wasn't likely to judge her, and she'd never had anyone besides a few female friends to say it to, and she didn't like to admit anything was wrong with her ever. Telling them always felt like an admission of guilt. “Whatever this is later, I think I'd like to enjoy it now.”  


She pulled her feet from his lap and stood taking the two steps needed to settle herself over him straddling his lap, careful not to spill the wine left in his glass. “Want to enjoy it with me?”

He'd hoped she'd start to relax again now he'd promised not to try anything while they were at school. He'd never even had a proper girlfriend so he had no idea what this was with Alex. All he knew was that he thought was was gorgeous and being amazing to him. He watched with wide eyes as she straddled his hips. He nodded and finished the rest of his glass, reaching behind her to put it back down on the table. "How do you suppose I do that?"

“Oh I'm sure we can come up with something.” She had been bold in her previous move, and though she'd had him twice now she hesitated a moment before placing her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him softly. Lips slightly parted, she gently probed his mouth with her tongue and slowly sank into a soft wine flavored kiss. After a moment she pulled back looked at him with an almost shy smile.

Matt was convinced he was reasonably good at kissing by now. He knew when to open his mouth and how hard to trail his teeth over her tongue. The kiss was brief but enough to satisfy the need he'd had to do it again since he'd seen her at school. "Yeah, that was a good idea," he grinned. He started bucking his hips up into hers, watching as her eyes darkened.

“ Mmm, I like to think so.” She pressed down to meet his hips but just as she did the oven timer went off. She laughed and leaned in to peck the corner of his mouth. “I think dinner's done, let me go turn the oven off.” She climbed out of his lap and disappeared into the kitchen.

Matt groaned and then let out a chuckle as she moved off of his lap. "What were you cooking again?" he sighed, leaning back in the sofa and not bothering to move.

“Lasagna,” she shouted from the kitchen. “I've got salad things too if you're interested.” 

She pulled the pan out of the oven and turned the heat off before leaving the dish to cool a bit on the stove top. Once finished she walked back to the sitting room to see him still sprawled on the sofa phone in hand.

Matt stared his phone. Karen was calling him but he wasn't sure if he should answer. It would be awkward if she brought up their kiss in front on Alex. Well no, not their kiss. Her kissing him. He hadn't been into it at all. Nope. Not one bit. He tilted his head and then brought the phone to his ear, muttering into it quietly. "Sorry Kaz, can't really talk right now..." 

Alex quietly filled her wine glass and his once more before mouthing that she'd be in the kitchen before disappearing with her glass once more.

On the other end of the call Karen sounded annoyed. “You lied to me. You're not at practice, when did you get kicked off the team?” 

"What?" he muttered innocently, trying to sound as if he had no idea what she was talking about. The phone went silent for a moment and he knew he had to own up. "I'm not kicked off, I just need to take a break from it for a while..."

He could hear her sigh into the phone as she asked, “Is it because of what happened the other day? Is that why you're keeping things from me? I thought we were best friends Matt.”

He bit his lip as he remembered what she was referring to. Oh God. "No, of course not. I've known for ages. I have to improve my grade for Art before I can play again. Ale- Miss Kingston's helping me" he rambled. They were best friends and now he'd ruined everything for not telling her the truth. He didn't even have a reason, besides not wanting her to know he'd been with Alex.... He could spend time with his teacher for innocent reasons. She didn't have to suspect. He didn't know if she would. It depended how much she'd been observing him lately.

“Oh, you didn't turn anything in did you? Because really it should not be possible to fail art. But then again you're just that sort, can't draw a straight line without taking out an eye. I can always help you too you know. You could have at least told me that you were staying late at the school, I'd have waited.”

"Hey, well I’m crap okay. I'm improving though so I’m sure I’ll be back on the field in no time" Matt told her, making out that it wasn't really a big deal. He knew it was unlike him to be so confident in his abilities but he but didn't want her to keep asking questions. He chuckled at that. Of course, he was at school right now according to her. Where else would he be getting help with his work? "Thanks but I’ve got all the help I need" he assured her. He got up and began pacing across the room, taking his worry out on his strides as he thought about what was best to say. It was sweet that she cared so much but now it was threatening to change things between them.  


She made a little squeaking sound on the other end of the call, as if something had shocked her slightly. “Yeah, well you can't talk anyway right? I'll see you later then.” The call ended abruptly as she hung up. Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of the window he stood in front of, a ginger girl had caught a glimpse of him as she walked past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bella for getting this chapter back to us so quickly.  
> We're all now all caught up in what is written. But fear not, we will post chapters as they are written and betad.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt had gotten into a routine by now. Every other day he'd go round to Alex's place and either work on his project or cover her with kisses. Sometimes he did both at the same time. He'd leave around dinner time and go home to face his family. His mother had been less worried about him recently since his sister Laura-Jayne had started getting detentions and having boy trouble. He'd offered to give her some advice but she'd laughed off the suggestion teasing, "What would you know about girls, Matty? You've never even kissed anyone..." He'd raised an eyebrow at that and she'd sprung a bunch of questions upon him, assuming he had a crush on a girl in his class. Eventually she'd dropped the subject and promised not to tell anyone. Though this was Laura, and he worried for a couple of days after that she'd let something slip. However her boyfriend seemed to occupy her, and it gave him an excuse to leave the house to go and supposedly see Karen or another one of his mates.  


Karen hadn't seemed on the best terms with him for a while now and he wondered if that was because she had kissed him or he hadn't told her he was off the football team. At school, she never sat near him anymore in class and she never answered his texts. Every time he went to ask if she was okay, she'd shrug and then walk off. He felt horrible. It was all his fault. In his mind, he imagined her walking off into the distance and never coming back.  


"Oh shit," Matt cursed, startled as he suddenly woke up. Rolling over in bed, he flicked on the lamp switch. His eyes widened as he remembered where he was. Still at Alex's. How did that happen? It must have given his mother an excuse. He really couldn't remember but he presumed drinking and sex had been involved. "Alex..." he muttered sleepily, glancing over at the clock.  


Alex stirred as his body warmth seeped away from her, and he called her name. Opening an eye she glanced at the window, and then suddenly sitting bolt upright when she realized that it was dark outside and the only light came from the glow of the bedside lamp opposite her. He was still here. How in the hell had that happened.  


“Oh god, Matt. What are you still doing here?”  


Not that she didn't know, they both did. It wasn't the first time either of them had fallen asleep, but certainly the first time it had been this late when they awoke.  


"I remember lots of laughing and kissing..." he mused, giving her a grin and then tiredly kissing her cheek. He didn't want to leave her but he didn't know if he had a choice. He reached for his mobile from the bedside table and checked his phone. No new messages. That was weird. Why hadn't his mother called while he'd been asleep? It was nearly 2am.  


She was still exhausted, but felt like she'd been asleep for at least a few hours now. They'd started out their evening with him watching her paint, it had been a sort of a ritual lately. They'd talk and tease and laugh until she put down the brushes and joined him in bed. Not that he had to do a whole lot of convincing.  


The domestic nature of their evenings had always been something she shoved aside, as if it were a real relationship forming. The idea of that was ludicrous, it wasn't as if he were someone things could last with. But a tiny part of her was the most relaxed she'd been with anyone in years.  


“Mmm, God what time is it?” Alex flopped back down against the pillows, her hair bouncing and fanning out around her.  


“Quarter to two," Matt muttered as he sent a text to his sister, asking if his mum had been worried. Frowning, he cuddled back up to Alex and gave her a lazy kiss. 

It was enough for him to wake himself up, blinking back the sleep from his eyes. "I might just stay here."  


She moaned into the kiss and trailed a hand over his chest. “Two am?” Alex's tone was still sleepy but decidedly more awake than before. “Don't you think someone will notice?” She'd be lying if she said she didn't like the idea of waking up with him wrapped around her. It was a feeling she had missed, someone to hold her like that while she slept, even if it was only out of his lust for her and nothing more.  


He ran a hand though her hair, pondering the thought when Laura replied to his message. He reached back over for his mobile, read the message and then cuddled back up beside Alex. "No we're fine, I can stay the night...If you want me to, that is?" he asked gently, welcoming the feel of her hand pressed against his chest. At school, he didn't know how he could stand looking at her and going without her touch.  


Have him stay? She contemplated the idea and let her mind drift to just how much she'd like him to.  


“I think I'd like that, if you are sure that you can without any trouble,” she said leaning further into him and pressing a kiss against his bare chest. It was probably a terrible idea, she told herself. But right now she really wasn't sure she cared.  


"The only trouble I’d be in would be with you" he sniggered teasingly, pulling her close to him and enjoying the feel of being in an embrace with her.  


“Mmm,” she agreed as she stretched to plant a kiss on his lips. “But you like that sort of trouble.”  


"Yeah, I like being in trouble..." he whispered against her lips before he darted his tongue out to part them for her. He felt as if he'd never get bored of kissing her. It still felt so exciting, both being new and forbidden. Being in bed with her, it was easy for him to forget that she was his teacher. Though when he did remember, the taboo notion of what they were doing it only turned him on. He ran his hands down the sides of her body and welcomed the feel of her touch.  


Letting his tongue slide into her mouth she kissed him back with equal fervor and let herself forget everything all over again. The feel of his hands on her still bare skin was far too lovely to ruin with other thoughts. She moaned at the sensation and wrapped her arms around his neck.  


Matt was surprised by the desperation of the kiss. They'd already had a drunken shag that night but he thought, maybe she wanted to refresh her memory properly. He slowed the kiss, making it more sensual as he pulled her over him and spread her legs around him to slowly thrust inside her. He slid in easily, her body still ready from the previous encounter. He moaned in approval against her lips, bucking his hips up against hers. The noises she made were swallowed by their heated kiss as they mimicked their movements with their mouths. She moved her hips over his, riding him and mumbling soft things between kisses.  


This was what she'd been missing, slow sensual nearly sleepy sex. A wild romp, the relaxing sleep in another’s arms, and the waking up to do it all again. She hadn't even had those moments the last several years of her marriage, wouldn't allow herself that with anyone. So what made him so different.  


“Matt, darling, yes...” She explored his mouth whispering things she'd not recall later. With her hands braced on his shoulder and her cloud of curls blocking his view she rocked over him, her breasts swaying back and forth.  


Matt moaned, delighting in how tight she felt. He was so happy once he heard her call him darling. It felt like he must really mean something to her and he loved the idea of being hers. Not just in the kinky way he'd teased her about but in a relationship with her. He tried to force the idea out of his head, knowing it wasn't realistic. She just wanted him for some easy sex with someone young and naive and he just happened to volunteer. He closed his eyes, just thinking about the pleasure he was experiencing and brushing anything else aside. "Fuck...Kingston..." he growled against her lips as he kissed her passionately.  


Something was different about his kiss, it was as if he were branding her with his lips, claiming her. She groaned into his mouth kissing back, not resisting at all when he flipped her over onto her back. She curled her toes into the bed and arched up into him. This wasn't the same anymore at all, if was as if she were being made love to, and god he was starting to know her body so well know. He knew just exactly how to make her fly apart as his hand moved to press against her clit in the same rhythm as his thrusts. She hooked a leg over his hip and cried out as she quickly broke under his ministrations.  


Matt tried to keep his thrusts slow and calm to tease her but he found it difficult once she started moaning into his mouth. Making their kiss more rough, he found himself biting at her lip. "Sorry..." he muttered immediately afterwords. He knew it was silly but he hadn't meant to hurt her. Hell, she probably enjoyed it but he had to make sure. He really cared about how he had sex with her. Now that it meant something to him.  


She panted breathless only partially aware of the sting his teeth had left in their wake. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made it so easy to lose herself like this, she'd not expected this at all. It was as if he wanted something more, though that was silly, he couldn't possibly... She panted still, shaking her head. “I'm not,” she said pulling him tighter to her and kissing him again.  


Matt gasped in surprise as she kissed him back harshly. 'Yeah, she liked the lip biting then' he thought. He knew everything else she liked, but it was good to still be surprised. "Amazing" he whispered against her neck as he started leaving kisses there. He groaned as he felt his body building up to an orgasm.  


Alex could tell he was close, and with her senses more heightened her body was in agreement. She shivered and moaned as he spoke against her skin. “Come for me darling,” she whispered in his ear. And then suddenly his body movements no longer in a steady beat. His hips slammed into hers wildly and she tightened her grip on him, her nails scraping against his back. A few wild thrusts and she was shattering again, spasming hard around him and locking her legs around his waist and keening loudly.  


Matt groaned as he listened to her whisper in his ear. He'd been trying to be more tender with her but it was becoming harder with the more insistent she got. He lost control, feeling her tighten around him and letting her pull him as close to him as she could possibly get. He watched her face as she came, planting a loving kiss on her lips before he felt himself completely let go and then climax inside her.  


Still clutching him to her she ran her fingers through his hair and cradled his body with her own as she waited for him to still in her arms. It was so easy to forget what this was now, and at this hour she really didn't care to remember at all. Together they turned to the side and she snuggled into his chest as she drew circles into his skin with her fingers. “We should get some sleep love,” she said quietly. Maybe it was silly but she wanted to pretend for tonight that this was something real and that he really had been making love to her, because that's what it had felt like. Like he was a lover and not just a bed partner. And in the morning, well... She knew that they were getting attached. Ending things was probably for the best. He'd made up his grade after all.  


"Hmm, okay" he muttered, closing his eyes and resting against her. He felt like this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from. He gave her another kiss and then felt himself drifting off to sleep.

.......

The following morning Alex couldn't bring herself to say anything, nor did she say anything for the next three days. She couldn't bring herself to do it now, and as stupid as it was she just wanted to keep things a little while longer. She supposed that said something about her, if her best relationship to date was with a student. Someone she could never really have. And she didn't want that for him anyway. He was a sweet boy, he deserved to be fall in love with a girl he didn't have to hide.  


Starting her class she paired up the students for the day's project and had them collect their supplies. She'd worry about things on her own time.  


Matt watched as Alex started pairing everyone in the class up. Naturally, she chose him to work with Karen. She didn't seemed to have noticed that his best friend had been sitting on the other side of the class recently. He looked over at her and saw that she was sat with her elbow leaned against the desk, her hair falling in front of her face. She was normally much more alert and he knew it must have been down to him that she had acting differently the past few weeks.  


Looking back at his teacher, Matt shook his head and then gestured at Karen. He knew that they were both as stubborn as each other and were waiting for each other to made the first moment and find out what was going on.  


Karen, now with art supplies in hand, walked slowly back to the table where Matt sat waiting. She frowned a little at being forced to be paired up with him. And while she would have previously loved it she couldn't help but be bitter about how he was slipping away from her. And even worse, with 'her'. It made her sick to think about it. She'd been curious thinking maybe his new girlfriend lived there and that maybe she didn't go to a new school at all, and she'd only wanted a peek so she'd gone back. But then it hadn't been a girl at all, it had been their Art teacher. And first she thought that it was just him picking up assignments and being embarrassed about his grade. But then she'd watched him leave school and head there again, only this time he'd kissed her at the door. She'd been upset and angry and even weeks later she couldn't shake it. How could he keep that from her, but more to the point how could he do that, and their teacher... How could she be taking advantage of him like that? It was so wrong.  


She slammed the supplied down on the table and sat down with a huff, refusing to meet his gaze.  


"...Kaz?" Matt whispered, not really wanting to say anything while she was in this mood. He opened his sketch pad and started on the assignment, beginning to try and draw her. The drawing he'd done of Alex had been an improvement on his earlier work but really he was still pretty hopeless. She'd reassured him it wasn't his lack of talent and that portraits of people were just harder to draw. Karen kept moving and she kept her hair covering an eye. He felt really awkward trying to draw her so he ended up doodling. "I wish you'd just tell me what's wrong" he uttered eventually, his eyes still on his sketch pad.  


She stopped her own sketch and looked sharply at Matt, her pencil breaking in her anger. “You know what you did.” She stomach twisted in anger, and a little jealousy. How could he act like he wasn't doing anything wrong? She was so furious with him now that she couldn't hold back and she threw the broken pencil at him.  


He gave her a puzzled look, wondering what on earth she could be referring to. Maybe this was all because they never talked about that kiss and now she was getting bitter over it. He had thought that talking it through would only make things awkward but maybe that's what she had wanted. He ducked the pencil and groaned at her, "Kaz! What are you doing?" She was acting pretty childishly but he knew she wouldn’t be in a sulk like this for no reason. "I'm not avoiding you. You're the one whose been giving me dirty looks. What the fuck have I done?" he sighed in frustration.  


“I saw you, both of you!”she hissed at him.  


Elsewhere Alex had taken notice of the two of them squabbling in the back of the classroom and frowned. It was rather unlike them to bicker at all. “Miss Gillan? Mr Smith? Is there a problem?”  


Karen turned red, both anger and embarrassment. “Yes, there's a problem. I'm sure you know all about it,” she said glancing at Matt and then again to her teacher. 

Alex eyes widened in horror when she realised.  


Standing quickly Alex spoke leaving no room for arguments. “Both of you into the hallway please.” And opening the door she took a step outside waiting for them to follow.  


Matt bit his lip, suddenly really nervous about what Karen appeared to know. The look on Alex's face said it all. They might have been found out and the idea of someone threatening what they had terrified him. He got up and led the way into the corridor, glancing worriedly at Alex. "Kazza's just mad because I don't fancy her" he blurted out as he watched her shut the door. He felt angry that she'd decided to have this outburst to tell Alex what was going on. It wasn't like they could discuss it properly there in the school corridor.  


“I'm mad that you're letting her use you,” Karen hissed at Matt. Though she wasn't denying his accusation any more than he could deny hers.  


Alex suddenly felt as if her heart were in her throat. She chewed at her bottom lip for a moment and then rubbed a hand over her forehead. “I don't know what it is you think I'm supposed to know,” she started as if she really ad no idea. “But I suggest that if can't behave in my classroom you not come at all.”  


Karen narrowed her eyes at the two other people in the hall. “You're carrying on with her, I saw it Matt.” She couldn't understand why Matt wouldn't be on her side.  


"Carrying on what?" Matt muttered, avoiding eye contact with her. He turned to face Alex, wanting to run back inside the classroom and bury his head in his hands. How could Karen know? How could she have seen them? They'd been so careful. Alex better be a good liar. He didn't know how else they could work out this situation. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Karen's face again. "Can I just work with someone else please, Miss?" he sighed.  


Alex continued to hold her hand to her face as if somewhere between pain and contemplation. Best to play it off as nothing, unless anyone could prove anything Matt's outburst was to her advantage, how much could the girl possibly know really. “Go on,” she told Matt. “Find a group, and finish what you can please.” With her dismissal she watched him turn and walk away before turning back to Karen and speaking in a low and firm tone.  


“If you and your boyfriend are going to have arguments, do it outside of my classroom. Whatever it is you think you saw, I assure you, you were mistaken.” Karen's eyes narrowed at her teacher again but she didn't speak again, intimidation setting in.  


“Go, sit down, and finish your work or the next outburst is going to cost you a detention and an automatic fail for the assignment.” Alex didn't even wait for her to respond, she turned and disappeared back inside the classroom leaving Karen to fume.

.......

Matt didn't say a word for the rest of the class. He was worried that his affair with Alex was too obvious and didn't even look at her. He carried on avoiding Karen as well and she didn't seem to want to confront him again. 

Wanting to avoid suspicion, he waited until the evening until he went to see Alex. He ended up calling his mum and telling her he was spending the night at Karen's. Maybe he was being too paranoid but he kept having flashbacks of Karen blurting out that she knew his secret. He knocked frantically on Alex's door, desperately wanting to talk to her.

Eventually the door opened to reveal Alex on the other side of the door. “What are you doing here?” she asked as she looked around to make sure that nobody was around. “Hurry up and get out of sight.” She stepped aside to allow him through the doorway and quickly closed it behind him. She sighed, clearly she had been wrong about him being smart enough to at least stay away for the rest of that day. Though it shouldn’t matter now anyway. She'd already made her decision, this couldn't carry on any longer. She should have broken it off sooner, or better yet, never allowed it's start. 

Matt flinched as she hurried him inside. "It's okay. I made sure no one was following me" he insisted, shrugging his jacket off and watching her worriedly. His gently took hold her hands as he gave her a weak smile, hoping she was just nervous like him and not mad. "Kaz isn't gonna tell anyone. I'm her best friend. She wouldn't want to hurt me" he frowned.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened him to see his expression. “We can't keep doing this.” She really didn't want to have to say anything at all, but every passing day it was only getting harder to stop. He was getting too attached, and it was too much of a risk anyway. Christ, he had been more intimate with her than her husband in the last few years of her marriage.  


“We can't see each other anymore Matt, I'm sorry.”  


Matt's breath caught in his throat as he listened to her tell him it was over. His immediate reaction was to tighten his grip on her hands but then he moved them away, not wanting to hurt her. "Why!" he yelled, sounding very much like a spoiled teenager. He bit his lip as he realised that and took a step back to lean against the wall. "Have you got bored of me or something?"  


“Because this is too risky, Matthew. Because it's too big a risk for a fling. That today, your little girlfriend knows something, and I can't risk my job for this. I'm sorry.” She spoke as calmly as possible, though it was as if her throat held her heart. This was for the best, he could get a nice girlfriend and she could go back to things the was they had been before. “You're young, you'll understand it one day even if you don't now.” She knew bringing up him being young was a low blow, but she'd almost rather have him angry with her than upset. She wasn't sure she could handle a hurt look on his face, not if she had to be the one to put it there.  


"She's not my girlfriend" Matt muttered as he half-listened to her. It was childish but as far as he was concerned, there was no reason why they couldn't just carry on seeing each other. "I do understand!" he groaned. Her voice was so calm that he didn't want to shout at her. He just felt so angry that she was ending things. "I understand that you've been using me, just like Karen said! Now I guess you'll move on to the next guy in my class..." he muttered bitterly.  


“Maybe she should be, you deserve to have someone your own age. This never was anything, you and I both know it never could be.” Alex wondered if maybe it would be better to let him think she had been using him. His words stung and she could taste the tears she fought to hold back. “You can let yourself out right?” She didn't wait for him to answer. Turning her back she strolled off down the hall and into her bathroom, locking the door behind her as she slid down the door to silently cry praying that he'd leave and that they would forget about everything that had happened between them.  


Matt bit his lip, watching as she walked away. It certainly meant something to him. He would have bloody well let her know that if she had given her a chance to speak. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He had no idea what that meant but he knew it wasn't good. "Well good luck to the next guy who falls for you" he muttered, before slamming the door behind him and jogging away down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to our lovely beta reader Bella.  
> Let us know what you think. Next chapter is being written asap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the student!Matt teacher!Alex fic.  
> Once again we would like to state: We have purposely left the ages out. Matt is intended to be of age in this story, but we also know that there are differences in what age that means in each country. Please note that we are in no way promoting inappropriate relationships between an adult and a child in any way.
> 
> Thank you Bella for the beta. Your notes on the chapters make it sooo much fun to reread and correct.

The next day, Matt was late for class and the only spare seat was next to Karen. He sat down next to her and gave her a weak smile. "You were right" he whispered as he got his things out of his bag and gave her a look of gratitude. "Thanks Kaz."  


Karen let out a breath and turned to see the sad look on Matt's face. “I'm sorry,” she whispered back. She didn't like to see him so upset and she really hadn't wanted to be right about it. But she loved Matt, he was her best friend. The last thing she wanted to see was him hurt, he deserved better. He deserved to have someone who wanted him. 

“You wanna talk later?”

He gave her a shy nod and then kept his head down, concentrating on his work and keeping to himself. It was so hard to listen to Alex and forget about the way she'd moaned into his ear. He tried to block it out, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed and upset that he couldn't talk to her. She'd humiliated him but he still couldn't bring himself to hate her. He was more frustrated with himself for letting himself be taken advantage of by her in the first place.  


The hour dragged by incredibly slowly, probably even more so with Matt watching the clock and Karen watching Matt. Finally the bell signaled the end of the class Karen turned to Matt, “Meet you outside? I need to throw some things in my locker first.” She was really hoping that they could put the last couple of weeks behind them and just move on. Besides, she missed him terribly.

Matt did as she said and promptly met her outside. He didn't even look at Alex as he left the classroom. He couldn't bare to because it hurt so much. He gave Karen his best attempt at a smile and wondered what on earth he should say to her. He presumed that they were friends again but he wasn't completely sure. "Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

She smiled back at him, it was nice to be patching things back up. She really hadn't been able to look him in the eye for weeks and she'd missed her best friend. "You're brilliant you know that right?" Though it wasn't really clear if she meant at sports or in general. "I'm sorry things have been weird," she said quietly as they walked. "I didn't know what to say."

His smile widened at the compliment and he took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "It's okay, it'll be fine" he shrugged, his voice not completely convincing. He didn't know what to say either.

Karen was sure they both just wanted the same thing, to put it all behind them and forget that things had changed at all. "I'm here if you need to talk, you know that right?" She wasn't really sure she wanted details or for him to say anything at all, but what sort of best friend should she be if she didn't at least offer, she wondered.  


"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'd rather not talk about it though, at least not yet" Matt replied, as he started walking home with her. He hoped they'd be able to act like real best friends again and he could be honest with her again.

Karen nodded her head in understanding, and a little relief. "Good then. Come on." And with that she smiled brightly at him and tugged him down the street to no doubt what was the start to what had once been a typical evening for the two best friends.

++++++++++++++++++++++

By the time a few weeks had passed, Matt had gotten used to spending most of his time with Karen again. He'd been a bit worried about the last piece of work he'd handed in. He'd had to write an essay on his favorite artist and had concluded that he didn't have one. It had probably been a bad idea to steal some of his dad's vodka before hand.

He got up at the end of class one day and made for the door with Karen. He bit his lip as he heard Alex's voice and sighed out in frustration. He'd barely spoken to her since they'd broken up and he certainly didn't feel like talking to her now he'd decided he was over her.

Alex really didn't know what else to do. She'd watched Matt's grade dwindle back down to nearly what he'd started with and she felt horribly guilty. She'd avoided him in class since the night he'd shown up at her house and she'd broken things off. And she was certain that he was avoiding her as well.

Eventually the classroom emptied out except for Matt who stood at the corner of her desk waiting with an irritated look on his face. She sighed and put the essay on the edge of the desk, red marks visible. "I don't want to have to fail you on this, I don't care that you don't have a favorite, but the content isn't appropriate. I'd like you to redo the assignment and turn it back in again next class. I'd rather you not put all of the effort you gave to waste."

She felt guilty, this was probably her fault but she didn't really know how to fix things. And she was afraid to offer at all, she missed him far more than she though she would. "If you need help, you know where to find me." She'd spoken before she'd even thought about it, but now that she'd said it she found she had meant it.  


Matt let out a sigh, listening to her tell him off and wishing he could just go home and not have to see her again. He was back on the football team. That had been his goal and he'd improved enough to achieve that. He didn't want to be an artist. He supposed he needed to at least pass though, if he wanted to go into some kind of further education. 

He narrowed his eyes at her and wondered if she actually honestly wanted to help him. "I don't need your help" he muttered.  
She knew he'd be angry with her, she'd practically made sure that he was. “I'm sorry that you feel that way. I suggest that you find someone or spend some real time on it because if you don't I'm going to have to count this one, and you don't have fall to far before you're off your team again.”

"Off the team....again!" Matt groaned. He didn't really know what to say to her. He felt so hurt and angry that he was going back to square one. How could she do that to him? Maybe she was just bitter over what had happened between them. In that case, he knew exactly what to say to her. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself, choosing his words carefully. "Kazza's been helping me." he started, running a hand through his hair and watching her intently. "But we got a bit...sidetracked" he smiled mischievously.  


For a brief moment her look faltered, and her stomach twisted in a pang of jealousy that surprised her. Sure she had cried when she had ended things, but she wasn't in love with him. He was too young and there wasn't anything between them. Her emotions had purely been out of guilt hadn't they? So then why did his words hurt her?

“Well perhaps if she cares then she'll understand your need to stay on the team then.” It was a petty jab but she felt a bit childish at the moment. Even if he did deserve someone who could love him openly. Besides, he'd probably been with Karen long before he'd been in her bed.  


“Either way the offer stands.” Gathering her things she stood to leave. “Have a pleasant afternoon Mr Smith.” She hurried out before he could speak to her again, thinking that perhaps a cup of tea in the teaching lounge would be good for her nerves.

After much thought, Matt decided that he would go and see Alex that night. She had offered to help and it wasn't like he'd improve his grade by hanging out with Karen. He was going to do exactly as she asked, with the intention of making her feel guilty for having a go at him. Maybe then she'd be more generous with his grades and they could finally put the issue to one side. He knew it was a jerk thing to do but she'd used him for sex and this was hardly payback as far as he was concerned. Still dressed in his football kit, he headed straight to her place and rang the bell.

Alex was surprised to hear the door. She'd been relaxing in a tub full of bubbles with a glass of scotch perched on the side of the tub. She had been unable to bring herself to start a new painting for the last week. She'd been in somewhat of a funk after finishing the last painting and had decided that the series was complete. Which was for the best she supposed, she was supposed to be displaying them for a show soon anyway. And besides, after this afternoon she needed to take her mind off of Matt and the things he was probably doing with someone who wasn't her.

She stood and stepped out of the tub, pulling a robe around her body and tying the sash as she stepped down the hall to the door, leaving wet prints on the rug as she went. She was surprised to find Matt on the other side, she'd just assumed that he'd want nothing to do with her after their exchange earlier.  
“Mr Smith, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked with a smile. Her tone flirty, and she was well on the tipsy side. Not flirting with him would have been impossible. Especially when he showed up looking like that. Eyebrow raised she stepped aside to allow him entry.

He bit his lip, taking in her appearance and the suggestive tone of her words. No. This wasn't what he had come over for. "Sorry Miss. I was just gonna take you up on your offer but - I’m gonna go now" he muttered awkwardly as he turned to leave. He didn't think he could handle sitting with her while she was wearing nothing but a robe. He just wanted to get back on track with his work and she wasn't in the right frame of mind to help him, coming across as a little drunk.  


“Don't be silly, I offered. I'm all yours darling,” she said as she reached for his arm and tugged him inside to close the door. “I'm sure we can get you taken care of in no time at all love.” 

She smiled at the fact that he was here, even if she had pushed him away he'd still chosen to come to her when she offered. Had she been completely sober it might have sounded stupid in her head, but he'd been on her mind all week and at the moment she wasn't sure she cared why he was here, just that he was.  
Matt didn't really have a choice in the matter as he was dragged into the house. "Right, okay whatever" he shrugged, dropping his bag by the door and getting his exercise book out. He hoped she was sober enough to just tell him where he was going wrong and then let him leave.  


She watched him rummaging through his bag, he had that look on his face. The look that usually meant he was over thinking things. She hated that look, and for a moment she nearly contemplated it's removal in her usual way. She caught herself just before she leaned in to kiss him.“You look tense darling, something I can help with?” She knew what she wanted to do, drag him into he bubble bath and ride him until they both were screaming. Which was a bad idea she was sure, not that she could recall exactly why at the moment.

"Just tell me what to do to make sure my grades don't drop down again" he replied promptly, ignoring her comment about him looking tense. Of course he was. He'd come over for her to help him with a problem and ended up having a different one entirely. It was difficult to pay attention to what she was saying when all he could think about was what would happen if her robe fell open. Annoyed with himself for letting his thoughts stray, he frowned at her. "Come on, I can't stay long."  


“Well I'm sure we can be quick then.” She rolled her eyes dramatically at him and turned down her hall way once more. “Coming?” she shouted back. She entered the guest room that served as a library of sorts, not that the books were contained to there. Far too many had spilled over into the living room for any one room to be the library. Pulling a short step ladder over she stepped up to the top rung, her red painted toes curling as she stood there swaying slightly. Light glinted off her bare legs, as the bath water had apparently contained some sort of oil as well as bubbles.

“Ah, here we are.” She stretched out to reach for a book that was at the top under a larger book and swayed again dramatically this time, clearly she shouldn't be standing on a ladder on her own.

Matt moved to hold on to the bottom of the ladder. He looked up to make sure she was okay, his gaze avoiding the temptation to look straight up her robe. He wished she'd just get on with it. Instead he had to enjoy in the arousing sight of the robe hitching up her legs. "Maybe if you just give me this book, I can work it out for myself?" he proposed.

She turned in irritation. “Well that was the plan, but since you seem to think you'll be fine on your own, you do that. I'm going back to my bath.” She stepped down the ladder, pushing him back out of the way and fumbled with the ties on her bath robe as she walked past. “You know where to find me if you change that stubborn mind of yours.” Leaving him standing there, she stepped across the hall and back into the bathroom. As she did she dropped the bath robe in the doorway of the bathroom and leaving the door open she slipped into her still hot bath.  


Matt shook his head, chuckling as she stormed past him into the bathroom. "Pretty sure I can manage on my own, I was only being polite and thought you'd like the company" he smiled slyly. 

His mouth fell open as she dropped her robe and he wondered how he could possibly leave now. He didn't want her to think she had some kind of power over him. He knew he could resist her and he was doing pretty well so far. She'd been the one to end things and now she was teasing him. It was mean and selfish and gave him the motivation to do what he did next. Following her into the bathroom, he knelt down on the floor next to the bath and proceeded to start reading the book. Completely ignoring her, he wondered how long it would be before she said something. She hadn't exactly told him to leave and he knew that she'd wanted him to fall for her charms. He wasn't that stupid.

Eyes closed, Alex relaxed into the water. She was very much aware of Matt joining her in the room and nearly grinned when he started reading it aloud. She could tell that he wasn't really paying attention to the book, and hadn't looked at the title. Sitting up she leaned to the edge of the tub and looked at Matt. The scowl on his face reminded her of that first moment in her back garden the first day when he had held her face and kissed her. A messy kiss that she realised now she hadn't properly cherished.

She wasn't sure what it was that made her reach out, the reminder or the emotions she couldn't hide in that moment. She reached out to cup his face brushing her thumb over his lower lip and quietly speaking. “Bob Kane's autobiography. I figure if there's an artist you'd like it's probably him.”  


Matt was trying to read, but Alex kept splashing and making irritating noises in the bath. He flinched as she suddenly took his face in her hands and ran her thumb over his lip. He almost bit his teeth down into her skin. Nearly dropping the book and giving her an annoyed look, he moved out of her grasp. "And why is that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Alex bit her lip and tried to hide the hurt on her face from the disgust that he now so easily displayed. It was a very sobering moment and she smiled sadly at him.“ You have every right to hate me. Just try not to hate art because of me alright? I'm very sorry I've ruined it for you.” She wanted to tell him that she was sorry for everything else as well, that she missed him. Perhaps that she hadn't meant it when she said he'd never meant anything. but then where would that leave her? Right back where they started, and what then? Go back to what could never be a real relationship? Hiding, lying to everyone they knew? Besides he had someone else now didn't he? Not to mention the fact that she wasn't really thinking clearly.

"I've always hated art anyway" Matt shrugged. It wasn't a lie. He opened the book again and then gave a brief smile as he realised what it was about. His childhood comic book hero, Batman. How that counted as art he wasn't sure but it meant she must have been listening to one of his childish, fanboy ramblings. Maybe she hadn't been as cold and heartless as he'd thought. He looked back at her and let out a sigh, really not knowing what to say to her.  


An awkward silence hung in the room and she was starting to sober enough to realise just how bad this whole thing was. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that she was lying to herself when she had said that he'd meant nothing. She wanted to stand and leave, but she was in the tub and she already felt vulnerable enough. But he didn't look like he cared and asking him leave wasn't really what she wanted either.

She sighed and looked away from him, standing up and grabbing a towel from the rack next to the tub and brushing the bubbles from her skin. She wasn't sure she could handle staying in there with him just inches from her and the way he looked at her every time she spoke.  


"Well thanks for the book" Matt told her, giving in to a weak smile and standing up as he watched her get out of the bath. It was time to leave. Things had gotten way too awkward already and now he was unsure about how he felt about her. She had seemed so genuine when she'd said she was sorry she'd ruined art for him. He stayed still for a moment, watching as she started drying herself. "Everything should be fine now, right?" he pondered, letting the question hang in the air.  


Wrapping the towel around her body she stepped out of the tub, her gaze towards the floor. She wasn't quite sure things would be fine at all, at least not without distance and time. “I miss you.” It hadn't been what she meant to say at all and her eyes widened. Damn her traitorous muddled head. “I'm sorry...I...” She really didn't know how to finish that, and so she didn't. 

Matt could see that she'd been surprised by the words coming out of her own mouth. It couldn't be true. "Stop it, you don't" he urged, running a hand through his hair. She looked confused and he really didn't want to start this conversation because he was scared where it might lead. After all, she was standing in front of him in a towel and tell him that she missed him. "You told me before where I stand, Miss Kingston. I know I mean nothing to you, so I’d appreciate it if you didn't mess around with my feelings." he concluded as he got his thoughts together.

She looked up at him, “I told you a lot of things Matt.” She'd opened the flood gates now and she wasn't sure she could stop. “You want the truth? I was wrong. I didn't even know until you weren't here, that I had any sort of feelings at all. And now, the way you look at me...” Her voice cracked as she spoke, “You mean more to me than I should have ever allowed myself. And I am so sorry,” she said returning her gaze to the floor. Watching the puddle she'd created on the floor as she tugged her towel tighter around her and shivered in the cool air.

"What?" he frowned, confused by her apparent confession. "No, you were just using me for sex. Kaz told me it was obvious for an onlooker's point of view. I'm surprised we didn't get caught. What happened then, did the next guy turn you down? So now you're drowning your sorrows and want me back?" he muttered, reassuring himself that none of this meant anything and really he should leave right now and leave her in peace. He could see that she was shivering and he had an urge to rap his arms around her but quickly brushed it aside.

“It doesn't matter anyway does it?” she asked quietly. How could it have? He was so young and how could he ever make the decision to stay with her? Not that he'd want to. She was well aware of her shortcomings, she'd had them painfully burned into her memory by her ex-husband.  


“Even if I did, and you didn't hate me, what would we have? You deserve so much more than someone like me anyway, someone whole at any rate.” Tears started to fall before she even knew they were coming. She'd always been overly emotional when she was drinking, and worse when she was half sober.

She was crying now and he didn't have the faintest idea what to do. Whenever Karen was upset, he'd put an arm around her and listen to her rambling until she calmed down. He didn't know if that was the best thing to do with Alex. "Alex, come off it. You must know that you're beautiful and you could get any guy you wanted" he began. He found himself cupping her face, just like she'd done to him a few minutes before.

The thought would have made her laugh if she hadn't already been crying. 'Get' was one thing. 'Keep' was a whole different thing. Not that she wanted someone now. Not really, it wasn't something she'd seek out. Not after the end of her marriage. That had been quite enough of that sort of thing. 'Except for Matt,' she reminded herself. She blinked to clear her tears and for a split second she wondered if that had been part of the appeal of Matt, he'd wanted her and had gone after her, and he was safer for her heart. Except he wasn't because here she was standing and crying over the loss of something she didn't really ever have to begin with. And damn him, he was touching her face, the same way he did when he kissed her. Helpless to fight it she turned her face into his palm and pressed her lips to his wrist in the barest of kisses. “I don't want.”

He watched her curiously and was a little disappointed when she only kissed his wrist. He wondered if she missed him enough to want to kiss his lips. "Don't want what, me?" he asked, confused by the notion. She wasn't making much sense but he didn't want to leave her while she was this upset. Some of what she was saying could be true, he had no idea by this point. 

She smiled weakly and huffed in a not quite amused way. Placing her hand on his chest she looked up at him again and spoke. “Any guy, I don't want just anyone Matthew. Just you.” She didn't know what made her speak but she wasn't exactly making the best of decisions at that moment. “I'm sorry I....I didn't mean to say any of this. I know it's stupid of me to expect you to care about any of it. You deserve better darling.”

Matt was speechless for a moment as he took her words in. He moved a hand to her waist to held her to hold the towel in place. "Don't call me Matthew" he told her quietly. He hated it. Only his mum called him Matthew and it was usually when she was angry with him. "I don't really deserve anyone. It's not like the girls were all fighting over me before" he muttered as he leaned against her, offering her a comforting hug.

Alex's breath caught and she closed her eyes for a moment allowing his warmth to seep into her. She could almost forget that things were different between them now versus the last time they stood in an embrace. She opened her eyes to look at him and trailed her hand up his chest to hook an arm around his neck. “Then they are all idiots,” she whispered. Unable to stop herself at that moment, she pulled him down to her with both arms and raised on her toes slightly, pressing her lips to his in a kiss. She put everything in it that she could, determined to show him how much he deserved and just how wrong he was that she had never felt anything for him.

He gave her a smile and let out a nervous laugh at her comment before her lips covered his. He welcomed the feeling of her arms around his neck and didn't want to move out of their embrace. Her lips were soft but passionate against his and he couldn't help letting out a soft moan as he opened his mouth under hers. 'Oh God', he's missed kissing her.

His response made her let a moan of her own and she slipped her tongue into his mouth to meet his, tangling, licking, sucking, exploring with him. Her kisses went from sweet to searing, and from searing to desperate as she pressed herself to him as if he were a dream she'd wake from at any moment. Keeping one arm around his neck, she traced the other over his back and down to his arse, pulling his hips firmly against her own.  


When she could ignore her need to breath no longer she broke awake from his lips, panting before turning her assault to the corner of his mouth and then his jawline.

Matt slowly let go of her towel and let it fall to the floor. The force of her pressing up against him send a bolt of arousal through his body. Enjoying the feeling of her hand resting on his arse, he sighed into her mouth and was thankful to get some air as she pulled away. The kiss had been so quick and needy. He hadn't had time to think for a moment about what they were doing. He was about to say something when she began kissing the places she had a soft spot for. He moved his hands between them to her breasts and gently pinched her nipples.

Alex cried out at the contact from his hands, and the combination of his touch and the cool air made her shiver. She needed him, wanted him. She nipped at him and began seeking out his mouth once more, sucking at his bottom lip and running her tongue over it. The hand on his arse moved back up, this time underneath his shirt. Her need to feel his skin against her's overtaking all rational thought.

It was all happening so fast and he couldn't remember who had started this kiss first or why it was still going on. He knew that he didn't want to stop but at the same time he knew he had to ask her something before things went any further. Breaking the kiss, he kept his eyes locked with hers. "How do I know you're not just gonna push me away again?" he asked quietly. It made him scared to think that she could just dump him again and then snap her fingers once she wanted him back.  


Panting hard and looking into his eyes, Alex's head reeled. Taking a moment to process his question she found she didn't have an answer for him. She couldn't make promises even if she wanted to. It wasn't as if they could ever have anything more than this, and wasn't that why she'd broken things off in the first place. And dammit she wasn't even prepared at the moment to think at all. “I don't know darling, right now I just need you.” She pressed a kiss to his lips, glazed eyes still on his.

He was so close to just giving in and kissing her back. It wasn't good enough though. He knew things would be awkward once he'd have to go home and she'd start pretending like nothing had ever happened. Karen had been right about a lot of things regarding Alex. It turned out that she just wanted him for sex whenever she felt like it. Karen, oh shit. He shouldn't have been doing this. He lept away from his teacher, shaking his head at her. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. You're just gonna say it can't work again and throw me out"

“What is it that you want?” Her voice raised as she spoke. “Where could this possibly go?” She bit down on the inside of her lip until she could taste the tang of blood. She was so stupid sometimes. “You act like you weren't in it for the sex. Like you weren't the one who instigated things. Am I supposed to believe that you don't make this a habit?” She was only working herself up now, letting the anger take over in place of the tears that wanted to fall again. “Just get out.”

"I don't know what I wanted. I was confused. I just fancied you and thought why not?" Matt shrugged folding his arms across his chest. She had no idea what he wanted, she'd just presumed he wanted no-strings attached sex. In that case, he shouldn't have been surprised she'd broken things off after a couple of months. She'd once said that he meant nothing to her but tonight she'd said she'd missed him. It was her who was mucking him around. "I make a habit of what - sleeping around? Oh you really have no idea do you?" he chuckled bitterly. He clasped his hands over his face in disbelief. He had thought she'd seen right through him that afternoon weeks ago. Obviously he'd been wrong. "I didn't have a clue what I was doing and I certainly wasn't thinking about if what we were doing meant anything..." he rambled, not knowing how to get the words out. He wondered if she had got the message or if he'd have to spell it out for her. Right now, he was angry enough to change his mind and deny it, tell her he'd slept with Karen a bunch of times before he'd met her.

“If you were only looking for sex then what's the problem?” She hadn't really thought this is how things would end up. But she was certain now that she had spoken too soon, damn her for drinking at all tonight. He was barely old enough for her to want like she did, it was just her loneliness talking, it had to be. Why else would she be standing here like this telling him that she missed him and then arguing about any of it. Why else would she be stupid enough to think for even a moment that they could pick things back up. Clearly she needed to find someone else to scratch the itch, get him out of her system. Unfortunately somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it didn't matter what she told herself. It was all lies. What she told him had been the truth, she missed him. He meant something, and she was terrified by it. She wasn't really sure either of them were making sense at this point. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Matt took a deep breath and took a step back towards the bathroom door. "I wanted to be in a relationship, to be with a woman and feel wanted. After I slept with you, I wanted nothing more than to stay with you forever. I know it's childish and silly but I didn't know any better and I guess I still don't." He bit his lip as he watched her react with confusion. 'Christ, she was really annoying him now.' He really needed to get out of there. "I was a virgin, Alex!"he yelled in defeat. He felt ashamed that he'd lied to her but now she was accusing him of sleeping around and he was angry. Without uttering another word, he ran out of the house leaving behind a very shocked Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this, we're still plotting and writing. Hope you enjoy and as always, we'd love to read your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long to upload. Also don't be confused at the new author name. I've only added my personal account to it so that I can have it in my list of works. - Miriah
> 
> And Now; The continuation of the student!Matt teacher!Alex fic.  
> Once again we would like to state: We have purposely left the ages out. Matt is intended to be of age in this story, but we also know that there are differences in what age that means in each country. Please note that we are in no way promoting inappropriate relationships between an adult and a child in any way.

Alex hadn't really know how to handle Matt's confession. She was angry with herself and felt incredibly stupid, because she should have known. How could she have not known? The guilt gnawed at her, as if she wouldn't have been enough of a mess after their last encounter anyway. She seemed to be full of bad decisions these days.

She spent the next couple of weeks pushing the thoughts aside, avoiding eye contact and pretending that Matt didn't even exist. If it wasn't for the thought that perhaps things would be better at the end of the school year and perhaps the art show she had been preparing for, she might have been at more of a loss. Something was off and while she knew what it was she pretended she didn't. It wouldn't have been right anyway, attributing her emptiness to the loss of a lover she never should have had, the loss of a relationship that wasn't ever a relationship.

It was a Friday afternoon and she'd been on her way out of the school building when her cell phone rang. Answering, she had a quick chat in which she assured her caller that, _Yes she would be ready at 7 and he could pick her up and drive if he was that worried about it._ Thanking the caller once again for being her _date_ for the evening she hung up and smiled. This was best she told herself. Getting out into the real world again, instead of locking herself away in a bubble, would do her some good.

At half past four, after his football practice, Matt was heading back to the school changing rooms. He crossed the field and stopped in his tracks as he saw Alex coming out of the main entrance. His breath caught in his throat. He'd been doing so well in avoiding talking to her since the confrontation they'd had at her flat.

Seeing her now though, she looked so much happier than she'd been when teaching recently. He'd hoped that was because she missed him but there she was, talking on the phone to someone who was making her smile. It hurt him to think that he wouldn't have the chance to make her smile like that again. She'd never really wanted him in the first place, after all. He was just a prize she got to win. He didn't even want to think about it anymore, it was too confusing.

He and Karen were doing okay anyway. They'd started dating when she'd helped him find motivation and get back on track with things. She'd wanted to be more open about their relationship, but he wanted to take things slowly. They barely so much as kissed at school, but Karen had been pushing for that to change. They'd argued and she'd accused him of begin ashamed of her. The truth was that he didn't want to rub their relationship in Alex's face. It was hypocritical and stupid really because it wasn't like she cared. He just wasn't in the mood for revenge anymore. He wanted to move on, with Karen.

He stood by a tree at the edge of the field, watching as Alex approached him. He avoided eye contact with her, as always.

Alex had caught sight of Matt as she was hanging up the phone, before she knew it she'd taken several steps towards him. She had no idea what it was she thought she was going to say but before she could figure it out a voice broke through her thoughts.

“Alex!”

She turned to see her colleague, the schools creative writing teacher, Steven.

“Steven,” she said with a smile as she turned to answer. “What can I do for you dear?” She was actually a little relieved that he's stopped her at that moment. Until how she'd been doing rather well in her avoidance of her student lover.

“Little birdie told me you were doing an art show.”

Alex blushed, she hadn't meant for the people she worked with to find out. The content of her pieces weren't exactly the sort of thing she shared with the people here.

“I am, tomorrow actually. Your little bird wouldn't happen to have been Alice would it?” she asked, speaking of the youngest of the office assistants.

“Might have been.”

“I'm going to kill her,” she said with a laugh.

“Well, I'd go but I've got the boys tomorrow, the wife's got a girls night. I just wanted to congratulate you on doing a show and wish you luck.”

She smiled genuinely again and nodded. “Thank you, I appreciate it. I could use a little luck I'm sure.”

“Well have a great weekend Alex,” he finished as he walked to his car on the other side of the lot.”

“Thanks, you too Steven.”

Alex turned and started back towards her car to go home, forgetting all about trying to speak with Matt.

Matt didn't manage to get the words out in time to speak to her before Mr Moffat. Instead, he slowly stepped back under the shade of the tree. He could hear them laughing and gossiping and just about heard the gist of the conversation. An Art Show. He though about wishing her luck but before he knew it she'd already hurriedly made her way over to the car.

He lent back against the tree, sighing as his mobile started ringing. He knew it would be Karen and he wasn't in the mood to talk about girl bands and top of the pops.

 

xxxx

 

Matt had managed to worm his way out of seeing Karen after going home. The next day he'd been much more eager to spend time with his best friend and girlfriend. Maybe it had just been the idea of it being the weekend, when he didn't have to go to school and see his teacher. He'd had dinner at her place. Her parents welcomed their relationship because of the fact that they'd grown up together. Plus Matt's parents were friends with Karen's so it all seemed to fit into place. It all seemed so perfect and too good to to true. He wondered if Karen ever doubted why he was with her or thought about the fact that he'd been with Alex. She must have done, she'd been so upset after the incident when she'd kissed him and he'd basically ran away. Maybe they were just both in denial about what was really going on between them.

Matt let out a content moan as Karen's tongue hesitantly began to explore his mouth. It reminded him of his first time, with Alex. He'd been so nervous but excited at the same time, desperate to try everything out. He was pressed back against the purple wall of her bedroom as her hands started to trail down the top of his black trousers. Oh. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. His eyes locked with hers and he whispered to her, "Kaz, are you sure?"

Karen was far more hesitant that she was willing to let on. She really loved Matt, and while she was sure she wanted to do this, it was because she felt that this was something she _needed_ to do. Matt had been with someone else already, if she didn't she was sure that he'd lose interest.

“Course I am. Don't you like me?” she asked with mock confidence, trying to sound like he was the one being silly.

“Besides, my parents went with yours for a drink. What better time?” She leaned back in to kiss him again. Her mouth met his in a sort of a messy kiss. Their mouths were not really in sync, but it wasn't terrible. They'd been getting better with each snogging session they had.

"Of course I like you" he muttered into their kiss. He knew she probably wanted him to take control and show her how to do things but the problem was that he was still worried about _why_ they were doing this. He adored Karen. He had no objection to kissing her (as long as she didn't bite his tongue again). He just needed to know that she really wanted to do this. "Alright, let's do it" he muttered, unbuttoning her school shirt and staring at her bra as it was revealed. He felt a sting of disappointment raise through him. He was so use to seeing much bigger, fuller breasts that he switched off for a moment.

Karen didn't seem to notice and pulled at the hem of his shirt. It was a sort of clumsy thing as she forced him to wiggle out of the t-shirt with even less grace than usual. “Lets,” she giggled as she twisted in an attempt to be enticing. And then suddenly without warning she shoved Matt backwards into her bed until he tumbled down, sprawled across the duvet. She thought perhaps if she just sort of went for it he might follow her lead and think she knew what she was doing.

Matt smiled back at her, watching curiously as she pushed him back onto the bed. He let out a yelp in surprise. "Oh, forceful" he sniggered. He bit his lip and sat up to see if she'd join him. He hadn't meant to imply she was doing anything wrong and he hoped she hadn't taken it that way. He knew he liked things a bit rough from being with Alex. Against the fridge. On the sofa. In the shower. Anywhere inside the flat, inside Alex. He closed his eyes and hoped Karen at least knew how to kiss him again.

“Sorry,” she blushed. She really hadn't a clue what to do but figured that going with what was in the romance novels was probably not far off. With far more confidence pasted on than she actually felt, Karen moved to join him on her bed. She shrugged out of the unbuttoned shirt, letting it drop to the floor and climbed onto the bed. As she moved to swing a leg around him she ended up missing and tumbled a bit sideways, her knee connecting with Matt's groin.

He was hopeful once she'd shrugged off her top and was about to lean in to kiss her when she kneed him in the balls. "Fuck! Karen!" he yelled, crossing his legs and clutching himself through his trousers. He moved away from her, frowning and not knowing what else to say. It's not like they could do anything now.

Karen's hands flew to her mouth in horror as he cried out in pain. A hot flush of embarrassment coloured her face and she cringed. “Oh my god Matt, I'm so sorry are you alright?” She chewed at her bottom lip. She reached for him, but he flinched away and the mood she knew, was ruined.

"Fine, I’m fine" he muttered, biting his lip to stop himself from yelling about the pain. He didn't want to hurt her but this had to stop. It had been a bad idea from the start. Moving off of the bed, he shrugged his shirt back on.

Karen, who was still embarrassed, was obviously distressed. And when she was uncomfortable anger was usually her default. “Obviously not,” she snapped. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was clueless. “Come on, I'll make it up to you,” she offered. She was almost certain from the look on his face that it had been the wrong thing to say.

"Well I will be fine but we need to stop this now" he frowned upon hearing her suggestion. Karen was his best friend and he wanted being with her to mean something. It seemed as if she didn't really care what they did anymore. "It's not a good idea"

His genuine upset look made Karen stop and look at him again, she blushed harder. _What exactly had she been thinking? Of course he didn't want to move so quickly._ Her face's tone now rivaled that of her hair and she glanced up at him through her lashes. “Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry.” It didn't matter, shouldn't matter. He was with her and that was what mattered. That he wanted her. She didn't want to ruin that at all, and she was sure they'd laugh about this later.

“Um, you should go I think.” She paused a moment before continuing, “I'm really sorry Matt.”

"I should go!?" he chuckled, a hint of bitterness in his voice. He was annoyed with both of them that they hadn’t managed to go through with this. Part of him just really wanted to be close to her so that he could block out everything he'd ever felt for Alex. It was so selfish and she deserved so much better. He'd tried but she'd always ended up saying or doing something to make him realise that what they were doing just wasn't meant to be. "Right, your house. I'll go now then" he muttered in defeat as he left the room and Karen behind.

 

xxxx

 

Friday evening Alex had transported and supervised the arrangement of the various paintings to the gallery space that she was showing it with a few other artists and after a few hours she headed home. Friday night melted away into Saturday afternoon, and then into evening.

So far the show was nice enough, she'd endured a small bit of teasing about the subject matter, from her _not_ date Arthur, a young musician friend of her's that she frequented the theater with. She could usually count on him to be there whenever she needed a date, or just someone to get out of the house with. She'd had a few glasses of wine as she chatted with various people. So far she'd had several sales and while she'd been offered quite a bit for one of them she'd turned down all offers. It was one of _them_ , the one that she'd poured herself into. Not that anyone else would know, and she just couldn't bring herself to part with it.

She moved to push her hair back from her face, out of habit, before realising that she had put it up for the event. Feeling anxious and out of place in her own show she and not knowing what to do with herself, Alex was at a loss. She hadn't been this torn up about her own life since her divorce, and how could she even compare the two? She sighed and glanced at her watch. If she could manage to stick it out just a little while longer perhaps she could escape without being missed too much.

 

xxxx

 

Matt was on his way back to his house, deciding what to do about Karen. The whole thing was his fault and it was so confusing and messed up. He just shouldn't have said yes to going out with her in the first place. He stopped in his tracks once he saw a sign pointing around the corner. It was for some kind of art show. He thought back to when he'd overheard Alex on the phone. _Was that what she'd been busy with?_ Without another thought, he walked inside to have a look around her. If this was her show, he was curious about how it was doing. He promised himself he'd only be five minutes.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Inside the gallery Alex smiled and thanked Arthur as he returned to hand her another glass of wine. She had been standing chatting with another of the artists for the last several minutes when she raised the new glass to take a sip and nearly choked. She would have thought she was seeing things, slightly blurred through the wet glass in her line of view, but she'd know that floppy hair anywhere. There on the other side of the room, having just entered through the door, was one Matt Smith. ' _What in the hell was he doing here_?' she wondered.

Matt had a good look around, trying to blend in with the rest of the visitors. There were some men in suits walking around and he felt really out of place but he couldn't leave straight away, it would look a bit suspicious. After a minute or so of looking at a few paintings, he was about to make his exit. It was then that he saw it, the painting of him and Alex in an embrace. He ran a hand through his hair, turning to leave the building when he saw his teacher looking back at him. "Alex" he whispered, too stunned to say anything else.

Alex stiffened at their eyes locked and Arthur, who was standing with his hand on her arm, noticed. “Alex? Are you alright,” he asked.

She immediately pasted a smile on and grabbed his arm with her hand not holding a glass. “Course I am, come on I see someone I should say hello to.”

Before she really knew what she was doing she was dragging Arthur through the crowd to where Matt stood. She figured it was at least safer with another person there. Surely Matt wouldn't say anything right? Coming to a stop in front of Matt she smiled brightly, even as she shivered in the warm air.

“Hello darling, whatever are you doing here?” Not giving him time to reply, she turned to Arthur to introduce him.

“Sweetie, this is Matthew Smith, a student of mine. Matt I'd like you to meet Arthur.” She had no idea what had made her think this had been a good idea. But he heart was hammering in her chest betraying her calm exterior.

“Good to meet you,” he held a hand out to Matt as he shot Alex a look that clearly asked why she was so tense.

“Thought you said you weren't spreading the info about the show to anyone at the school.” The look on Arthur's face was questioning but she knew he wouldn't ask, at least not here.

Matt watched her carefully and only noticed the man with her once he'd walked over and held his hand out to him. He firmly shook his hand, wondering if he was Alex's date. Odd, he expected someone even younger after all that Karen had assured him about her being a user. Grimacing as Alex reminded him he was her student, he did up his tie, which had been hanging lose around his neck since he'd left Karen's. Looking back at Alex, he remembered the times that she'd given him a teasing kiss as she helped him with undo tie and shirt buttons. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the memory. "Pleased to meet you sir" he managed to smile politely at Arthur. He bit his lip, wondering if he should explain. He hadn’t meant to show up at all. It had all been a mistake. Locking eyes with Alex, he gestured to the painting of them behind him. "So how much for that one?”

Arthur laughed and turned to look at the painting. “Yeah she's not letting that one go mate, three offers now and she's turned them all down.”

Alex bit her lip trying to remain looking as if she wasn't embarrassed at the fact that Matt knew exactly what he was looking at, even if Arthur didn't have a clue. She could feel her face heating and hid it quickly behind her wine glass. She recalled painting the final touches of it. Her paint stained fingers gripping the brush as she grinned at Matt watching her touch up the canvas as he sat on the sofa in the studio. She remembered him pulling her away from the easel to undress her just as she had finished the last stroke, and how her hands left paint streaks on his arms that took far longer to clean up as they repeated their actions again in the bath.

“I'm keeping that one,” she said calmly looking him in the eye. “It never feels quite finished.” She hadn't meant to say it aloud, but it was true enough.

Matt frowned at the revelation that she wanted to keep it. She'd confused him so much over the past few months. He wondered if she wanted to keep it because she was actually fond of the memories from painting or she was just keeping it as a prize. Maybe she just liked having one up on him. Why should she care though? It's not like she had invited him to the show and thrust her new relationship in his face. Or maybe she was going to give it to her boyfriend. He screwed his nose up at the thought. "Well, it looks done to me," Matt muttered as he turned away from her and made to leave the art show.

Alex's face fell slightly and she handed her wine glass to Arthur who took it raising his eyebrow in question. “Yeah, maybe I should stop worrying about it. It's a silly painting anyway. Excuse me gentlemen, I'm just going to get some air I think.” Not waiting for either to respond she turned and walked away, weaving her way through the crowd of people. Once in the back of the gallery she opened a door and stepped outside into the small loading bay at the building's back. She leaned over the edge of the railing, peering down into the grass wondering how she could have ever been so stupid as to display the painting at all. Hell, she shouldn't have painted it in the first place.

Meanwhile Matt was back outside the front of the building, pacing back and forth as he smoked on a cigarette - another one of Karen's influences. He had no idea what to do and every time he thought back to that painting he got angry. Mostly with Alex but also with himself for every letting things get this far. He got his mobile out and thought about texting Karen. Maybe they could try again.

 

xxxx

 

The sound of the door behind her broke her train of thoughts but she didn't turn around, recognizing the footsteps. “Room for two?” She smiled and nodded, still not glancing back. The sound of crinkling plastic and the click of a lighter was heard and then she felt his warm arm wrap around her. He didn't say anything for a long moment.

“I can hear you thinking Arthur,” Alex said half amused.

“Like I could hear you inside? You don't hide as well as you think you do.”

“Maybe to you.” She wasn't sure she had even ever tried to hide from him. He was younger and as carefree as she had ever been, she knew he'd not judge her. Though she wasn't in the mood to spill secrets. Not that she had to.

“That student of yours seems to fancy you.” It wasn't a question.

“I set him straight.” Well, she had... sort of.

“It's not a crime to want things Alex. Even if what you want isn't what other people think should make you happy.” He pressed a kiss into her hair and stubbed his cigarette out onto the railing before tossing it over the edge. “Try not to be too hard on yourself whatever it is okay?” And without acknowledgment he disappeared back into the building.

She wondered what it was he thought he knew. Wondered if he has read into her exchange with Matt, of he knew, if could tell they had been more rather than just wanting more. The painting wasn't obviously him to the outside viewers, well she hoped not at any rate. But maybe she had been kidding herself.

Several minutes later she slipped inside, made her apologies to a few people (Arthur included) and slipped out of the building, her jacket and purse with her. Arthur had wanted to drive her, but she'd been intent on walking home, in need of the crisp air. She hadn't expected to run into Matt again on the way out, and yet there he was standing and glaring at his mobile screen. She shivered, the air, the look on his face, him, she wasn't sure of the reason. All of it perhaps.

Still angry with himself, Matt had ignored the string of texts he'd received from Karen since he'd left her place. She'd said that she was sorry and they could try and again. He felt awful. He knew that he was leading her on and part of her must have known that too. He wanted to want to be with her to be normal and forget about the past. At least he could trust his best friend.

He could feel someone's eyes on him and quickly looked up from his phone. It was Alex. "Oh, I was just leaving-" he began awkwardly. It must have seemed like he'd been waiting for her to come out and talk to him. He hated the thought, it would mean that she still had some kind of power over him.

She glanced down at the sidewalk and then back up to him. She gave a nervous smile and wondered if he had been waiting or if he was merely distracted. Hadn't he made his choice already? But then why was he here? She took a few steps more in the direction of the sidewalk.

“Me too, needed a bit of air I think. Goodnight,” she said turning back away from him.

He watched her carefully. "Right. Well it's dark, sure you don't want me to walk you back?" he asked through gritted teeth. It was a polite thing to say. He realised how stupid it sounded right after he'd said it. He was so young, how could he keep her safe? It was just what he'd been saying to Karen every night she'd left his house after a 'date' or a study session.

Alex looked back and raised an eyebrow at him. It was late and it was a good twenty minute walk at least, probably a little more. She had wanted time to think, forget things if she were honest. And yet she couldn't bring herself to turn him down, besides, as silly as it was she probably would feel safer. Safer, but she knew it was going to hurt later. She had been working so hard to distance herself, to pretend that she wasn't affected by any of their actions or things that had happened since.

“Alright, sure.” She stood still waiting for him to close the distance between them.

Matt nodded and went over to her. "How did the show go, sell much?" he asked as he walked with her. He was particularly interested in if she had sold the painting of him. He hadn't expected it to be and he'd felt awkward as she'd spoken about it to her boyfriend. She still seemed to have an emotional attachment to it and that worried him.

“Well enough I think,” she said as they fell into a side by side pattern, walking in the direction of her place. “I'm fairly confident in the sales, they'll be in the gallery for another two weeks either way. Gives things a bit more exposure.” She tried to ignore the tension between them, probably for the best anyway. It wouldn't be much longer until the end of the year and then maybe they could move on completely, maybe then this would be as much a distant memory as the romances of her youth.

“What were you doing all the way down here really? Seems a bit far for a late stroll.”

"I was at Kazza's house. I was on my way home when I saw the sign and I thought I’d check it out, see if you were there." he shrugged, trying to make it sound as casual as possible. He kept on looking straight ahead, unable to look at her. "I hope it all goes well for you"

“Ah, thanks.” She wasn't really sure what to say and simply settled for a basic response. They walked along in near silence, neither not really knowing what to say.. Alex was glad for her foresight in wearing a pair of converse rather than heels, even if Arthur had teased her about it when he had picked her up.

The small talk between them was as basic as her earlier response and she nearly sighed in relief when they turned onto her street.

Once they reached her door, Matt bit his lip and wondered how to make this less awkward. "I'm glad you've moved on, with your boyfriend" he blurted out and then wanted to kick himself. It had been such a stupid thing to say. He just wanted to run home and forget that tonight had happened at all. He made the mistake of resting his hand on her arm as he spoke. "Alex..."

She looked up at him puzzled for a moment. Her boyfriend? Oh, oh... “Arthur?” She supposed that what it must have looked like o the outside viewer, her clinging to Arthur as she spotted Matt. It wasn't her intention, but it was more than a bit late now. She never should have wanted him to think that she just went through men, not after he accused her of using him. That gave her enough guilt as it was, not to mention a little anger. She might as well have used Matt the way he thought she did, his virginity forfeited for a rough little mid-afternoon tumble in her kitchen. He'd lied to her. Well, perhaps she should let him think that, let him think she was with Arthur. What she actually said was less of a lie.

“I don't think it's quite that sort of relationship with him darling.” The pet endearment slipped from her lips as she unlocked her front door.

His hand on her arm caused her to pause and look back to him, studying the face of the young man she both missed and wanted to hate some days.

Matt raised an eyebrow at her response. So he wasn't her boyfriend. He hated that he felt relieved but then she called him daring and he couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of the endearing names she'd used whenever she'd been with him. He'd been through so much with her and now he could barely talk to her. It hurt him to think that he'd never even get to make her laugh again. They just made awkward small talk, like normal student/teacher conversations.

Once the door was open, she turned to him. He locked eyes with her and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. "Oh" he whispered in a delayed reaction to her words.

Alex felt as if his gaze would burn through her. How different it was now to stand there with him. Before they could have stepped towards each other and their lips would have met, they may have even managed to close the door first. But now, it was tense and quiet and all her fault. If only she hadn't even offered him her time, then maybe her lugs would fill with air like a normal persons.

“Matt,” the look on his face confused her. Her hand came up to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing across his jawline. “Thank you, for walking me I mean,” she said with a small wistful smile.

His eyes closed briefly and he just enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his face, as if nothing has changed. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine, it was so gentle. His mouth was dry and he quickly licked his lips, his tongue darting over the thumb on his jaw. He chuckled at his actions and then returned her smile. "You're welcome, Miss Kingston"

She wasn't prepared to hear her name, so formal, from him. It was silly she supposed, but it felt unnatural to her ears. Alex could feel tears starting to fill her eyes and she took a shaky breath as she dropped her hand back down to her side. Pushing the door open, prepared to bid him goodnight, she surprised herself. She stood there, unable to move and with a painted on look of sadness, frozen in place. She wasn't sure what to say, what to do, any of it. All she knew was that once he walked away that was it, she'd probably never see him again outside of class and she wasn't sure she could handle that anymore.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked her worriedly. She looked as if she could faint at any moment. He walked back her into the flat, urging her inside. She looked ghostly pale and the first thing he thought to do was to get her some water. He went to the kitchen and filled a glass up, before returning to where she was still stood in the doorway. "Alex, Alex please say something." He scared by the way she seemed to be falling apart in front of him. He shut the front door and gave her the glass, never taking his eyes off of her.

Glass in hand, Alex broke her silence and gave a chuckle that held no real amusement. “Sorry, you must think I've completely lost it I suppose.” She was a little embarrassed that she could so easily disintegrate in front of him, she thought it was one of the things she loved. That she didn't always have to play the role of being completely together because he didn't care at all, just wanted her anyway. But now with the way things were, showing him that she was a mess would be nothing but giant leaps backwards. He had moved on and she was trying, even if she was sorry to have to at all.

“Can I get you anything?” she asked as she dropped her purse on a table and started for the kitchen. Something other than water sounded decidedly better. “Coffee, tea, I've got wine...” she trailed off wondering what the hell she was doing.

Something changed. She suddenly walked straight past him into the kitchen and started offering him drinks. "Uh...wine?" Matt pondered, following and watching her with a concerned look in his eyes. He shouldn't have wanted to stay but there was something very seductive about the way she'd moved her hips as she'd walked into the next room. "Just to make sure you're okay," he accepted.

“I'm fine darling,” Alex said brushing things aside as she uncorked the chilled bottle of white in the fridge. She poured them both a glass and handed one to Matt, noting that he looked a bit nervous. “Join me?” she questioned as she took the rest of the bottle and walked past him to the living room, where she curled up on one end of the sofa. She was determined to prove to herself that she could do this, share a glass of wine and then bid him goodbye for a final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to post again. I know this isn't the best place to break our chapter, but it was getting a bit long and it still wasn't completely done. We really didn't want to go any longer without posting again. We hope you enjoy this bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! So sorry we have taken forever to update this story (and that you probably have to re-read some of it lol). Hopefully we are back on track for the new year. This series is brand new to anyone who has join the Mattex fandom since October! (OMG has it been that long since we updated? Oops.) No matter if you're a new reader or remember this from months ago, we appreciate your support and would love your feedback! xx

Glass in hand, Alex broke her silence and gave a chuckle that held no real amusement. “Sorry, you must think I've completely lost it I suppose.” She was a little embarrassed that she could so easily disintegrate in front of him, she thought it was one of the things she loved. That she didn't always have to play the role of being completely together because he didn't care at all, just wanted her anyway. But now with the way things were, showing him that she was a mess would be nothing but giant leaps backwards. He had moved on and she was trying, even if she was sorry to have to at all.  
  
“Can I get you anything?” she asked as she dropped her purse on a table and started for the kitchen. Something other than water sounded decidedly better. “Coffee, tea, I've got wine...” she trailed off wondering what the hell she was doing.  
  
Something changed. She suddenly walked straight past him into the kitchen and started offering him drinks. "Uh...wine?" Matt pondered, following and watching her with a concerned look in his eyes. He shouldn't have wanted to stay but there was something very seductive about the way she'd moved her hips as she'd walked into the next room. "Just to make sure you're okay," he accepted.  
  
“I'm fine darling,” Alex said brushing things aside as she uncorked the chilled bottle of white in the fridge. She poured them both a glass and handed one to Matt, noting that he looked a bit nervous. “Join me?” she questioned as she took the rest of the bottle and walked past him to the living room, where she curled up on one end of the sofa. She was determined to prove to herself that she could do this, share a glass of wine and then bid him goodbye for a final time.    
  
\--

Sitting there on her sofa in the dim artificial light Alex waited for Matt to join her. She watched him from across the room, an almost blank look on her face. She wasn’t sure what she was seeking at all. If she were honest with herself she’d have seen it for the bad idea that it probably was, but then she never did have the power to stop herself when it came to things concerning Matt.  


Matt joined her on the sofa, wondering why exactly she seemed to want him to stay. Surely she knew that he was angry with himself for even offering to walk her home. They had both been doing so well ignoring each other moving on and going their separate ways. Now they were together again and he felt like they were forced to talk to each other and it was all his fault. Maybe she seemed obliged to have a chat with him to make sure he was ok. Or maybe it was more selfish than that - she wanted to see how she had affected him and make sure that she’d left her mark. He should never have let her take his virginity. “So...are you alright, Miss?” he asked eventually after taking a few sips of his drinks. He didn’t think he’d ever get use to just calling her Miss again instead of Alex, but he’d had a lot of practice in class recently when he’d only spoken to her to answer his name to the register and other normal classroom things.  


On the other end of the sofa Alex sat there thinking much the same. The sound of her name not spilling from his lips seemed wrong and her heart lurched in her chest. Reluctant to show just how much it threw her she pushed the thought aside and answered his question. “I’m fine, I just...” She wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence. “I’m sorry I’m fine really. I suppose I shouldn’t have let you walk me home, but it was very much appreciated.” Almost as an afterthought she added, “You can call me Alex you know, sitting on my sofa with a glass of wine, my name is the least informal thing about this I suppose.” She hurriedly took a sip of her wine, hiding her awkwardness behind the glass. _You can do this_ , she told herself. _You can sit here and be polite, perhaps even friendly to an extent and then send him on his way._ She shifted again and mused at the situation. How surreal it seemed, out of place in what was now her reality.

 

Matt nodded as soon as she began to reply to him, knowing she probably wasn’t being honest anyway. Things felt so awkward between them, yet leaving at this point would surely only make things worse. He still had to face her every day at school and now she was leaning back on the sofa, assuring him that this was anything but formal. He suddenly had a flashback to that time when he’d come over to see her and she’d been tipsy, kissing him after she’d stepped out of her bath. That had been anything but formal, despite them being split at the time. Then he’d gone and shagged Karen and he was regretting that more and more by the second. Maybe he just needed a break from women altogether, to concentrate on his final exams. After that he wouldn’t even have to see Alex again, things would be easier for both of them. “Alright, Alex” he agreed, deciding there was no harm in calling her that if he could stick by his decision to move on. “No no, I offered and it’s fine. I didn’t mind obviously,” he shrugged. He wasn’t going to tell her how he’d instantly regretted it. Giving her an almost-shy smile, he buried his face in his glass and waited for her to say something to ease the tension between them.  


She wasn’t really sure where it had all started to go wrong. She wasn’t even sure that wrong was the right word.  She had plenty of regrets about the events that had led them to this, but she wasn’t sorry for most of it. As much of a mess as she had made things with him, he was still something she wasn’t sure she’d change now if given the opportunity. Mostly she was sorry that he’d ever been hurt. She could live with her own pain, she was well used to that.  


“Did you at least get a chance to look around the gallery some before you left?” she asked attempting to change the subject somewhat. Not the most brilliant of changes, but her’s hadn’t been the only paintings, and it was a change nonetheless.  


He perked up a bit after she changed the subject and sat up properly on the sofa, relaxing his grip on his wine glass. “As you know really well, I don’t know much about art,” he chuckled. He hadn’t expected to stop being tense so easily.  


Maybe it was the reminder of their casual conversations over nothing much at all in bed on a lazy morning before school. Whenever he’d stayed over on a school night, he’d made sure that they had woken up early enough for a cuddle, a kiss and usually a shag before a shower and the separate journeys to school.  


Thinking over so many happy memories with her, he remembered sneaking up behind her while she’d been painting. Now that same painting was hanging up in a gallery for everyone to see. She wanted it to be on display, but she hadn’t wanted to sell it. The painting of them in an embrace, which they had immediately mirrored on the sofa after he’d hurt his back and she’d given him that brilliant massage. It saddened him to think that the piece was out of date now, that maybe she’d make a sequel to it and make it into a series called _Reasons why not to fuck your teenaged student._ Now that he’d improved a lot with his art, maybe he could make a series to accompany it about his teacher; _Reasons why not to fall in love with your teacher_. Before he’d realised what he was doing, he’d hit himself on the head. In his mind, he was hitting himself for being such an idiot. _What the hell was he talking about?_ His head was such a mess.

 

Looking back at Alex, he decided to say something before she asked what the fuck he was doing. “So are you gonna do another one? - I mean, make a series or something? The one you were showing me and Arthur, you know...What was it called again?” he rambled, running a hand through his hair as the other held his glass up to his mouth to take another sip of wine.  


Alex smiled a small smile and watched his body language from across the sofa. She could tell he was remembering things, things they both should probably forget. Easier said than done.  “Unplanned and Uninhibited, and I don’t really know. I didn’t really plan this one.” She shook head, the small smile still visible.

Sitting there she found herself wondering if the look on his face meant anything. Whether or not it was a smart thing to be thinking about was of little consequence, she really couldn’t help the train of thought. Something about the way he fidgeted, the way he glanced downward and made hair flop into his eyes, the way he pushed it back again. She doubted he was even aware of his movements, but she was more aware now than ever.  


“I suppose I never really plan them anyhow.” She set her wine glass on the side table and shrugged.

“Well, I’ll let you in on a secret. I didn’t know anything about art once either,” silently adding that she was almost sorry she ever did. It was after all art that had brought her to where she was now.

 

He found himself smirking. Unplanned indeed.Their whole relationship had been unplanned - if you didn’t count the fact that _she’d_ invited him over to her home, and _he’d_ kissed her on the grass in her back garden. It wasn’t like he’d been failing art of purpose though. He’d been genuinely gutted when he had to drop out of the football team. Once he’d talked to his teacher more, he’d almost forgotten the reason why they had been having private chats after class.  


“I don’t really plan things either, unless it’s to get something I really want,” he laughed, copying her actions and putting his glass down on the table.

 

He considered her for a moment, wondering why she didn’t seem as enthusiastic as she normally was. It was odd, seeing as she had been the one to turn the topic back to the art show. “You’re really talented, you deserve to get a lot of credit. You should sell that painting, make a profit,” he insisted, sinking back into the sofa and yawning as the tiredness from a long day finally started to affect him. “Fuck, if only I knew someone who gave great massages” he groaned, only realising the implications of what he’d said once he’d locked eyes with her.  


Her simple reply of an unconvincing _Perhaps_ , died on her lips. Alex’s eyes widened a little at his words and she watched him turn to look her in the eye. Surely he didn’t mean that the way it sounded. She watched him swallow, the muscles in his throat playing as he did so, and she found herself thinking of that very scenario taking place on this very sofa.  Things had been new then, so dangerous and if she were honest with herself she might have said it was worth it. But the whole situation was more than a small mess and she could not bring herself to voice it again. They had made their choices hadn't they?  Still she found herself in murky waters once more.

  
“I could,” she gestured towards his neck as platonically and casually as possible to be with the look likely still present on her face. “If you like I mean, as a - a thank you for walking me home. Least I can do,” she finished sounding lame to her own ears.  


“Okay,” he replied a little too quickly. He just needed the feel of someone else’s hands on his skin; the release of being able to relax and forget about everything else. He wasn’t exactly your average teenager - other than homework he had an overprotective mother, clingy best friend and a teacher he’d been in love with. The more he thought about everything, the more he wanted to lock himself in his room and forget about everyone until Christmas, or his birthday. Right now though, his heart was betraying his head. No matter how unsure he was about her motivations, he wanted her to touch him again. He wasn’t even sure he’d care if it lead anywhere. He knew he wouldn’t ever be able to have _this_ (whatever it was) with Karen. It was just so _different_.  
  
He turned around on the sofa so that she could sit behind him and begin the message. Memories were already flooding back and he bit his lip as a silence followed his actions.

 

When he had fully turned, Alex carefully and quietly scooted her way across the sofa towards him. She wasn’t really sure what to say so she said nothing and tentatively reached to placed a hand onto his neck. His skin was warm and smooth, but she could feel him tense as she touched him.  


Her hands started soft, working up to what she hoped was a comfortable pressure though it was hard to tell just yet. Working at what was just as likely a knot as it was tension, she allowed herself to relax and forget why this was a bad idea. A few moments later she broke the silence and asked, “Is this okay?” The words were quite, her hands mapping flesh she’d once so freely touched.

 

“Y-yeah,” Matt stuttered, his heart in his mouth as his body betrayed him and he let himself relax into her touch. She must have known how great she was at this and the fact that they’d been together so intimately no doubt helped increase the amount of pleasure he was feeling. He felt so vulnerable - like he had been at the beginning; before his ego had taken over and he’d dared himself to kiss her in that back-garden. Every other boy in his class would feel so out of his depth having an older woman touch him like this. He was glad to be different but right now, it was as if he hadn’t even kissed anyone before. It felt so different to being with Karen; familiar and intoxicating.

He let out a satisfied moan before he could stop himself and briefly looked over his shoulder. He didn’t dare say anything, just bit his lip and give her a look that said he wasn’t sure they should be doing this.  


The sound that escaped him washed through Alex and she felt her skin pebble. Stilling her hands in him she took a deep breath and willed herself to ignore the sound. It was easier said than done. There were so many things for her to associate the sound with, each a dangerous thought.  
  
She concentrated on her task for a few minutes more before smoothing her hand softly over the back of his neck and dropping her hands to her lap. She twisted the material of her skirt somewhat awkwardly but smiled through her lashes as him as she watched him turn to face her. “There, better I hope?”

Her voice sounded nervous and he wondered if she was having the same sort of flashback that he was. She seemed so genuinely concerned and made him feel like she might actually care enough to want to continue with what they had. Arthur wasn’t her boyfriend, after all. “Yeah, much better. Thanks Alex.” he nodded with a smile.

“Anytime,” she said, freezing slightly at the automatic response she had given. She shifted slightly and hoped she wasn’t betraying her thoughts. “It’s late, I should really get to bed.” She was hoping that sounded less like an invitation and more like the subtle hint that perhaps he should go now. But she couldn’t help but briefly flash to a memory of him asleep in her twisted sheets as she stood watching from the doorway.  
  
“I’ll walk you out?”  


Matt’s eyes widened slightly at her first comment. He’d been right then. She did want them to go back to how things had been before. At least, she wanted his company again; to spend time giving each other massages in between revision and other types of sessions in bed. Maybe not the last part now she’d told him to leave. He subconsciously licked his lips at the mention of getting her to bed. After a moment he’d snapped himself out of it and sprang up onto his feet a little too hastily.

“Right yeah, bed” he agreed quietly, walking through the living room into the kitchen. He caught himself laughing before his brain caught up with the reason why. “It’s not like we always needed a bed,” he blurted out as he moved his gaze away from the wall where he’d lost his virginity to her.  


Standing up Alex moved toward the door when his words caught her by surprise. Her look of shock painted clearly on her face. “Oh,” she said, her mouth forming an ‘O’ and her face coloring slightly. She followed his gaze to the kitchen wall, just visible from where she stood. “I suppose not,” she whispered more to herself than to him. She might have been angry if she hadn’t been thinking about him in her bed only moments before.  


He just about heard her reply and sensed she was trying to tread carefully around the subject. Relieved that she hadn’t yelled at him or immediately changed the subject, he gave her a small smile as he joined her in the doorway. “Goodnight” he whispered before leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. He’d intended for it to be on the cheek but at the last moment he was drawn to her lips. Blocking every other thought out, he couldn’t help himself. The memories of kissing her against that wall had been too strong.  


Alex’s lips softened against Matt’s with little thought for what she was doing. The gentle pressure so warm and familiar. She sighed softly against his lips and let her eyes close for a half a moment. By the time she realised what was happening he was pulling back and she blinked, shocked once more. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She wanted to protest, didn’t she?  
“Matt, I...” she barely whispered the words before she trailed off unsure how to finish. They had been doing so well working towards a little normalcy.  


She hadn’t pushed him away but she wasn’t throwing her arms around him in a fit of lust either. He decided it was better to act like that had been a mistake and try to back-track. “See you at school,” he shrugged before remembering the next day ahead of him. His mum would be calling him wondering where he was at any moment and she was right, he couldn’t stay any longer. He gave her a smile of reassurance before opening the door to leave.  


“Wait,” she said without giving herself a chance to think things through. She reached for him and took a step forward as she did. One hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him forward, the other laid against his chest. If asked she wouldn’t have been able to say whether or actions had been slow or quick. All she knew is one moment he had been about to step out the door, and the next she was kissing him.  


As soon as her hand moved over his chest and she’d pulled him closer, it felt as she didn’t ever want to let him go. Matt let out a low moan against her lips and ran his hands through her hair, holding her face as he passionately kissed her back. He honest to God hadn’t expected this but his whole body craved her so he wasn’t about to complain. “I can’t....can’t stay,” he told her in between kisses, regretting every word once he slid his tongue inside her mouth.  


She nodded “I know,” but the words were barely an acknowledgement. She kissed him fervently, her tongue tracing his teeth, his mouth, everywhere. Their arms and hands and mouths were everywhere on each other, and each passing moment only made her a little more lost to the moment. Finally when her need for air became urgent she broke the kiss, panting. “I.... dammit. I miss you.”

“You have,” he replied. It was an observation and not a question. He could tell that she’d been just as desperate for that as he’d been. The way her hands had gripped him had hadn’t been gentle and he’d welcomed the rough brush of her lips against his. He wondered if she’d been thinking about him recently - maybe she’d been jealous of Karen and bottling up her feelings and an urge to press him up against a wall and kiss him. Maybe he was getting his hopes up too much. She fascinated him in a way that probably wasn’t healthy. With the taste of her on his lips, he just hoped that it wasn’t a one off. “Tomorrow?” he asked, locking eyes with her and giving her a smirk.

  
She leaned in and pressed another quick kiss to his mouth. “Okay,” She nodded in agreement. “Tomorrow.” She let her hands drop from him and took a step back. It was nearly all she could do to move away, she was very sorry to let him go at all. If it had been up to her in that moment she’d have pulled him to her again, stumbled down the hallway towards her bed and given him every reason to want to stay and never leave. Instead she watched him as he left, out the door and down the walkway disappearing into the dark.  
  



End file.
